


LEGENDS OF THE TWINS ( PRINCE OF TENNIS )

by yukiakira0421



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiakira0421/pseuds/yukiakira0421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen, if an Echizen family member came back from U-17 Camp. This could start a lot of chaos towards the SEIGAKU BOY'S TENNIS TEAM and another team in the middle school circuit. How will they react to it?. Find out here!!</p><p>OCXMANY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> To view the other picture: http://yukiakira0421.weebly.com/ or http://yukiakira0421.wix.com/mysite
> 
> And please enjoy all my works and leave me a message, if you want me to correct something.
> 
> Have Fun!!! :)

A disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis character only my OC,'s

Prologue

# 12 year ago #

"Congratulations! You have newborn twins" said the doctor

"Thank you, doctor, " said Nanjiro

"Can I see my children, doctor, " said Rinko

"Of course, " said the doctor

When the doctor return, she carries two identical twin. One has blue blanket, the other pink blanket. Both parents were delighted. Especially Nanjiro, their father.

The family of Echizen holds a legend, when a family member gets a twin children. One of the two will have absolute power and skill in tennis. Its ability surpasses the pro level or legendary player in tennis. It's either a boy or a girl.

"When will my family be discharged from this hospital, " said Nanjiro

"This week" said the doctor

# Meanwhile #

"I heard that Nanjiro is having a twin"said Minato (Father of Nanjiro)

"I hope they will not inherit *cough* his hobbies" said Ryusei (Grandfather of Nanjiro)

"We need to see both of the twin's skill" said Minato

"But.. There are still just an infant" said Ryusei

"Yes, but when they get their first racquet it will show" said Minato

'I remember Nanjiro asking me this?' said Minato mentally

# Flashback #

"What will show" said the little Nanjiro

"Their tremendous ability in tennis" said Minato

"How can you be certain? Father?" said the little Nanjiro

"Legend said when that child holds a racquet, the spirit of our ancestor will appear. And the ancestor will teach and direct the child their secret and most fearsome technique in tennis." said Minato

"I promise you father, I will bear twins in the future!." said the little Nanjiro

# FLASHBACK END #

# 9 years ago #

~ America ~

The twin's name are Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Rumika. And now, they are 3 years old. The time that Nanjiro let them use their racquets. At first Nanjiro throws a ball towards Ryoma, but he can't catch or strike it. This make Nanjiro sad inside. Now he casts a ball to Rumika, unexpected she hit it fast not an ordinary eye can see only pro level eyes can have a glimpse of it. This shocked Nanjiro more, when a light silhouette of a person appeared beside Rumika. In the mind of Nanjiro.

'Rumika is the child born with incredible might and skill in tennis. Then Ryoma has lots to do in order to catch up to his twin' said Nanjiro mentally

"I have to train both of you, brats. When I finish training both of you. You will hold to promise me, win every tournament in tennis. Whether it is big leagues or minor leagues. Understood?" said Nanjiro

"Hai" said the twin in unison

# 8 years ago #

"Did you hear a 4 year old twin participate in a tournament?" said random player one

"I heard they even beat the defending champs in both divisions of boy's and girl's tennis. Not only that, they defeated the strongest pair in doubles!" said random player two

"Both of them are monster even though they are innocent" said random player one

"Hey!, don't talk on our backs!" said the twin in unison

"YIKES!, they both heard us, we are really sorry, bye!" said both random players

"They won't get better, if they are always just going to gossip about some other player in this tournament" said Rumika

"Hnnn" said Ryoma

"Let's go back, before they think we forfeit" said Rumika

"Rumika make sure you put on weights and only give them 10 percent of your true power" said Ryoma

"You also Ryoma" said Rumika

After that they both dominated the whole tournament. And name both prince and princess of tennis as the youngest to join in a tournament.

# 7 years ago #

Because of the twin popularity, they became famous around the world. Both of them being featured in news and magazine. The normal life of both twins is disturbed by the paparazzi following them everywhere they live. Nanjiro decides to depart back to Japan to cool down in their life..

They escape secretly in the eyes of people. They manage to go to Japan without anyone in the eyes of the American people. Bought new house that has a temple beside it. It gives Nanjiro to dress as a monk. The twins became a little normal life. They also trained by their father. Rumika always beat him and Ryoma always lost to him. This is also the time the family receives an invitation from U-17 camp. Because of Rumika accidentally meet the number one of U-17 in the street tennis courts of America, and she won against him. The camp wants her as soon as possible. This makes it hard for her to tell Ryoma

"Ryoma, I need to go somewhere" said Rumika

"But where?" said Ryoma

"Far away, just don't ask" said Rumika

"But promise me you will come back, once more, " said Ryoma

"I promise and also keep on playing until we see each other again, be sure you can beat me!" said Rumika

( Picture of the U-17 coach can be found on my website )

She was escorted by the three coaches. She immediately became number one of U-17 camp. She is well being respected by all. They care for her like she is precious. She passes on advice on how to get better at in both higher and lower courts. She sometimes helps train the loser group in the great deal with coach Mifūne Nyudō. She doesn't know that all players have a crush on her and look up to her in both personality and skill. But sometimes afraid, because she is a demon inside the court and angel outside the court. This continues on for years, all recruit loves her. Even worse player Byōdōin Hōō had admired her in his first year in the camp. Not even he can defeat her or past a single ball inside her court. But.

# PRESENT #

"I request to have a vacation with my family, " said Rumika

"Request granted, "said the three coaches (Kurobe Yukio, Saitō Itaru, Tsuge Ryūji)

________________________________________________________________________________

HOW IS IT? COMMENT, AND REVIEW


	2. SHE'S BACK

# Chapter 1 #

~PREVIOUSLY~

"I request to have a vacation with my family, " said Rumika

"Request granted, "said the three coaches (Kurobe Yukio, Saitō Itaru, Tsuge Ryūji)

( Picture of the U-17 coach can be found on my website )

~END~

After that Rumika called his father to inform him about the news of one year stay in their home.

"Father, I will be coming home tomorrow, " said Rumika

"Really!, finally, after 7 years my baby is coming home!. But why tomorrow?."said Nanjiro

"Because the whole camp will celebrate my 7th years in U-17 and as ongoing being ranked number one"said Rumika

"Alright, "said Nanjiro

Rumika continue to pack her bags. When someone enters her room. She turned her head to see her friends in the door frame. ( Irie Kanata, Oni Jūjirō, Tanegashima Shūji, and Tokugawa Kazuya)

( Picture of the room and friends of Rumika can be found on my website )

"Are you really dying to go home now?" said Shuji

"Yes, I want to spend time with my family." said Rumika

"What about the expedition trip we first stringer arrange?"said Kazuya

"Yes, and about the trip, Byōdōin Hōō will replace me as number one. Also, I request him to notice my half brother in New York, when they arrive in America." said Rumika

"It's only a year and you will be coming back, right."said Irie

"Yes, I will be there for a year with my family. And for my time there, I have to train with my grandfather to improve in tennis. And besides, I need to train my twin brother."said Rumika

"Why do you need to train your twin?. Is it your ability is more or too much for him to reach?."said Oni

"Yes, my twin has a lot to do to achieve my level in tennis. That is why I ask to help him improve in tennis." said Rumika

"You're a caring sister to your brothers. But you know everyone will be sad, even if it's only a year. Everyone admires and loved you."said Shuji

Then suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Everything is ready only you are missing to start the party."said Coach Itaru

"Alright, we will come there now, " said Rumika

"Let's go!, " pronounced Oni

After the party, everyone gives farewell gifts for Rumika. Then she checks all her luggage if everything is in order. She finally went to sleep.

In the morning she calls her father to pick her up in the camp. They said goodbye to everyone one last time. Now they go home immediately. Along the Way Rumika fell asleep.

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCES ~

( Picture of Rumika's family and Karupin can be found on my website)

Deep down in their house, Rinko has been already suffocated Rumika in tight embrace same with her cousin Nanako, when she wake up.

"Where's Ryoma?"said Rumika

"He's still at the street tennis court, even though he just came back from America. And you need to take a rest" said Rinko

"I will assist you in bringing your luggage to your room."said Nanako

They both guide her to her room. Her room is simple and cozy. The wall painted lavender, in the large window, the left side of it is a computer set and bookshelves, right side is her comfy bed and dresser. The right side of the door is her cabinet, the other side is a door to the bathroom.

After settling in she rest until her mother called for dinner. Same time the front door open, revealing Ryoma. When he sees his twin he immediately hugs her tight.

"Welcome home, Rumika"said Ryoma

"You also, Ryoma"said Rumika

"Oh! I almost forgot. Rumika will you go to the same school as Ryoma"said Nanjiro

"Hai!"said Rumika

"Okay, I will contact coach to help you get comfortable in Seigaku." said Nanjiro

'I hope their uniform is not ugly.' Rumika mentally sighed

After dinner both twins went upstairs, when suddenly Karupin leapt into the arms of Rumika.

"I miss you also, Karupin" said Rumika

"Hey Rumika, can I sleep with you like old time." said Ryoma

"Sure!"said Rumika

Both come in the room and sleep together with Karupin on top of them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOW IS IT? COMMENT AND REVIEW


	3. TENNIS COMPETITION

#Chapter 2 #

~PREVIOUSLY~

"Hey Rumika, can I sleep with you like old time."said Ryoma

"Sure!"said Rumika

Both come in the room and sleep together with Karupin on top of them.

~END~

( Picture of Rumika's room can be found on my website)

When morning came, the sound of an irritating alarm clock will be heard. At first Rumika is the first to wake up, but Ryoma is still sleeping beside her. Rumika, First attempted to wake him up by pushing him out of the bed, but didn't go.Second, she poured cold water over his head. He finally wakes up and wonders where he is.But Ryoma face is an expression of anger at his counterpart.

"Why did you do that!"said Ryoma

"That's the only way to wake you up for our street tennis competition."said Rumika

"But.. Never mind!, let's just get ready."said Ryoma

After that Ryoma returned to his room to get ready while Rumika is taking time to pull in her look presentable for the competition.

( Picture of Rumika's attire can be found on my website )

After checking herself in the mirror, she goes down to have breakfast with her family.

"Rumika!, I prepare your favorite food, "said Rinko

"Thanks a lot mom!"said Rumika

"What about me!"said Ryoma

"Of course I prepare your favorite also, "said Rinko

"Thanks mom!"said Ryoma

The twins continue to eat peacefully and enjoying their time eating. After that, they left to go to the train station.

Upon arriving there, they sit down on the side bench on the train. Because of the place is too far, they both decided to sleep while riding the train. But suddenly they woke up because of the noise of a high school student making a demonstration of his groups.

"This is how to hold the western grip, just like having a hand shake."said the guy holding a racquet

"WOW!, no wonder you are the Ace of Kitagoe Tennis Club, Sasabe!"said the friend of Sasabe

While the twins are watching him swing his racquet.Rumika can see that he almost hit the girl on the face. This makes Rumika angry inside and want to teach those boys a lesson. But she have a even better plan.

"Hey,Ryoma make them stop or I will be the one to end them in creating a ruckus." said Rumika

"I think, I will be the one. If you will be handling this in your worst mood state, you will surely will send them to hell."said Ryoma

"You better be."said Rumika

Ryoma does what Rumika wants, he points mistake, then reprimand him about the misinformation he's giving to his friend. This makes Rumika happy and proud of his twin brother.

"Ryoma, let's go, pass on those pathetic people or we will be late for the competition." said Rumika

"Hai!"said Ryoma

They both depart the station toward the tennis competitions.They both join the under 16 tournament. But...

"Ryoma why did you left the map!. Never mind, let's just ask someone for direction."said Rumika

Suddenly they both see a girl in braid pigtails. Rumika point to Ryoma to ask directions.

"Pardon me miss, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden?" said Ryoma

"Ahhh!, You guys are the ones on the train"said the girl

"Yes, so where is it?"said Rumika

"I also will be going there with my grandmother. And besides its my first time watching tennis." said the girl

"Which way is it?" said Ryoma

"I think its on the south exit"said the girl

"Thanks for the direction"said Rumika

They both went to the direction the girl passes on them. But...

"She gives us wrong direction. We need to hurry to go back the other direction to get on time."said Rumika

They hurried to go to that place. Even they run as fast they can, they are too late. They were defaulted by 5 mins. They both lay on the grass and over shadowed by the trees.

"Did you both make it?"said the girl

"Who are you?"said Ryoma

"No, we didn't, we were defaulted by 5 mins. And Ryoma, she's the girl in the train station."said Rumika

"Oh.."said Ryoma

"I'm very sorry, how about I treat you for a drink!"said the girl

"Okay"said the twin in unison

They all go to the vending machine to get their drinks. But the girl has no change of money. Good thing Ryoma has and he bought them.

"My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno"said the girl

"Our names are Rumika and Ryoma."said Rumika

Then suddenly...

"Watch out!"said Rumika

"Bastard!"said Ryoma

"Well, if it isn't the brat. Don't tell me you lose and now you are packing." said Sasabe

"Ryoma, go teach him a lesson with no mercy or else" said Rumika whisper in the ear of Ryoma

'GULP!' said Ryoma mentally

They both didn't notice Ryoma had almost hit by the racquet of Sasabe.

"Never mind, let's go!"said Sasabe

"Hey, do you even remember the right way holding a western grip in your racquet." said Ryoma

Because of this Sasabe wants a tennis match against Ryoma. Both of them went to an empty tennis court to play. But before Ryoma goes to the court Rumika gives him permission to use some of his techniques to teach him a lesson.

The match begins with Ryoma leading with the techniques of Twist serve and Bullet serve. Suddenly Ryoma was almost hit by the racquet of Sasabe. Good thing Rumika is fast enough to serve a ball to block the racquet from hitting his twin brother. After that incident,Rumika glares at Sasabe like she will send him to hell. In the end Ryoma still finishes him off.

They both didn't notice an old woman was observing the whole match

'So this the twins, I can't wait to test them' the old woman thought

________________________________________________________________

Who is the old woman? Find out in the next chapter :)

So how is it?. Comments , and Review


	4. START OF SCHOOL

# CHAPTER 3 #

~PREVIOUSLY~

The match begins with Ryoma leading with the techniques of Twist serve and Bullet serve. Suddenly Ryoma was almost hit by the racquet of Sasabe. Good thing Rumika is fast enough to serve a ball to block off the racquet from hitting his twin brother. After that incident, Rumika glares at Sasabe like she will send him to hell. In the end Ryoma still finishes him off.

They both didn't notice an old woman was observing the whole match

'So this the twins, I can't wait to test them' the old woman thought

~ END ~

# THE NEXT DAY #

Both the twins were getting up for their first day of school. Both of them wear the Seishun Academy's uniform and also eaten their breakfast. Both of them said goodbyes to their family. They both walk to school.

( Picture of Seishun Academy's uniform for Rumika can be found on my website )

Upon arriving there, both of them go straight to the office to receive their schedule. Both of them have the same room and classes. After that both of them went to their designated room.

Upon arriving, they knock on the door. The teacher went outside alone. Rumika gave him the letter of transfer student.

"Welcome both of you to our school. I hope you had fun this school year. My name is Sasuke Takao, I was your homeroom and math teacher. Call me Takao-sensei"said the teacher

"Thank you for welcoming us Takao-sensei." said the twin in unison

"Please await my signal for introduction" said Takao-sensei

"Hai!"said the twin in unison

The teacher went back to class to inform them about the transfer student.

~ INSIDE THE CLASSROOM ~

'I hope it's a hot guy' said the girls in mind

'I hope it's a cute girl' said the boys in mind

"Now class give them a warm welcome. Please both of you come in." said Takao-sensei

Both of them enter, totally all of their classmates scream because of their appearance.

'Yes! ' Said the whole class in mind

"Please both of you introduce yourselves"said Takao-sensei

"Hi! My name is Echizen Rumika. Let's all be friends, please!. Hmm.. I like playing tennis, gardening, baking desserts, and likewise to eat sweets. ( smile )" said Rumika

'EHHH!, SHE'S SO CUTE AND PRETTY' said their classmate mentally

"The name's Echizen Ryoma. I like tennis." Ryoma coldly said

'EHHH!, HE'S SO COOL' said their classmate mentally

"Both of you take your seat, "said Takao-Sensei

After that, both of them are bored in each subject. They both know already all of their lessons, especially Rumika takes advance lesson. Just so she won't be left out because of her stay in U-17 camp.

Suddenly the bell that signals the end of class. Both of them moved out to check the tennis club.

Along the way they bumps to a tall junior.

"Watch where you're going, "said the junior

"We're very sorry, "said Rumika

"It's ok"said the junior

Arriving at the court, They both see three other freshmen trying out for the tennis club.

( Picture of the freshmen trio, Sakuno, and Tomoka can be found on my website )

"Hello, you must want also to join the tennis club. And my name's Mizuno Tetsuo"said the first

"But the club has been canceled, because both junior and senior went on a trip. And my name's Katou Kachirou"said the second

"And my name's Horio Satoshi and I had 2 years experience in tennis." said last person

"My name's Rumika, and this is my twin brother Ryoma" said Rumika

"Do you all know, our school is strong when it comes to the tennis club." said Horio

"Really!"said Katou and Mizuno

Suddenly three juniors came out and they propose a game. A game of chance to win 10,000 yen. If they can hit the can and knock it over in 10 tries or less, they win.

All three other freshmen played the game. Both twins know about the trick when Horio hit it, but didn't fall. And in the end they revealed the other payment for entrance, use of the ball, etc. This makes Rumika especially angry and whisper a plan to Ryoma. They both twins teach them a lesson by knocking the can 20 times with a tennis ball ( 10-Rumika, 10-Ryoma ).

# MEANWHILE #

~ TEACHER'S OFFICE ~

"Momoshiro, please check out about two freshmen named Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Rumika"said the old woman.

"But why Ryuzaki-sensei" said the junior

"Those kids will make you interest and playing with them, especially if they both uses a Twist server." said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Then I might test them out, " said Momoshiro

~ BACK TO THE COURT ~

Suddenly, the junior they bump arrived at the court. He lectured the juniors to stop playing tricks on the freshmen. And he later revealed that he was a regular at the tennis club.

"I forgot to give you my name, the name's Momoshiro Takeshi"said the junior

"Nice to meet you, our names are Rumika and Ryoma"said Rumika

"I heard that both of you can hit a Twist serve, mind showing me?"said Momoshiro

Making everyone who heard them be surprised by this news

"It depends"said the twins in unison

# MEANWHILE#

~ NEAR THE COURT ~

As they are walking, Sakuno is walking with her best friend Tomoka.

"Why did you take up tennis all of the sudden?". said Tomoka

Sakuno was about to reply, when suddenly being cut off by a woman

"My name's Shiba, a reporter from a Monthly Pro Tennis Magazine. And where can I find the tennis courts?" said the woman

Presently after that, her senpai, Inoue joins them and they walk together to the Tennis Courts to see them. As they arrive, Sakuno recognizes both Ryoma and Rumika. Tomoka is instantly taken by Ryoma. At the same time Inoue recognizes the both name of Echizen Ryoma and especially Echizen Rumika.

( Picture of Inoue and Shiba can be found on my website )

~ BACK TO THE COURT ~

After that, both of them went to court. Before Ryoma goes inside the court, he asks permission to Rumika about using his techniques. Rumika gave a go sign for Ryoma to use his techniques. Rumika notices that Momoshiro has injured his ankle before they start their match.

Ryoma starts off with a regular Slice serve, in which Momoshiro tells him to cut it out and serve that Twist serve. After he serves it, everyone present except for Rumika are stunned for a while. While during a match, Ryoma only uses his right hand in returning all shots of Momoshiro. After several more serves, Momoshiro is able to pick the timing out to return the ball. Ryoma notices this.

"Time to get serious now, "said Ryoma

Ryoma decides to switch hands.

"I give up!, I don't want to play anymore, " said Momoshiro

Everyone are really surprised by this. Then a memory flashback came to Inoue. He remembered the tournament of The Samurai Nanjiro and the recent a year ago tournament, which Rumika won the French Open making her win the Grand Slam.

'Looks like SEIGAKU has a hidden Pro Tennis Player in their school, I hope they know, if they know they will surely have a chance to challenge RIKKAIDAI' said Inoue mentally

"What should we call that freshmen"said Shiba

"Simply call him 'Junior Samurai'"said Inoue

After that, the twins went home.

# THE NEXT DAY #

Both of their articles are featured in the Monthly Pro Tennis Magazine. Because of this someone called Nanjiro.

"Hello, " said Nanjiro

"We need to talk about the twins"said the caller

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who's this?, Comment, and Review


	5. KNOWING ABOUT THE ANCESTOR SPIRITS

# CHAPTER 4 #

~ PREVIOUSLY ~

Both of their articles are featured in the Monthly Pro Tennis Magazine. Because of this someone called Nanjiro.

"Hello," said Nanjiro

"We need to talk about the twins"said the caller

~ END ~

"We need to talk about the twins"said the caller

"What's wrong with my children, Father," said Nanjiro

"It's the article, if everyone knows that Rumika is already a Pro, her life will be a mess again. Find a way to stop all this publishing at once!"said the Minato

'Especially Ryoma, he can't know or else Rumika will have a hard time controlling her ancestor spirits' said the Minato mentally

"Alright and what other problem other than that, don't lie, I can feel your anxiousness, Father" said Nanjiro

"And I am also worried that, there will be a time where both of them will hate each other"said Minato

"That will never happen, Father!. Both of them can't even be separated and also I will be sending Rumika to you again for her to control the power of the ancestor"said Nanjiro

"How could it be, she controlled all her ancestor spirits in the past, but why now. Could it be that the spirit is out of control inside her body?"said Minato

"Precisely, she told me it is acting weird,"said Nanjiro

"How weird," said Minato

"In the middle of a match, suddenly the spirit will take over her body while she is unconscious inside her body. When she wakes up, she sees her opponent is already down in the ground in a breathless condition. Also, when she asks how long the match to the referee, it said she was only playing for 3 mins only." said Nanjiro

" From outsider point of view, its normal because of her skills. But for us she needs more training in controlling her power. Just call, if you decide to send her here for me to prepare the spirit chamber." said Minato

"Alright, but you didn't tell me about a spirit chamber?"said Nanjiro

"Because to open the spirit chamber only the legendary child can only go there. So I will leave her alone inside and she must control it by herself"said Minato

"So that's why, that is all old man"said Nanjiro

"You are still a disgrace, especially that attitude of yours "said Minato

"Thanks for the compliment, Old man!" said Nanjiro

After that, Nanjiro ended the calls of his father. He now called Ryuzaki-sensei about what the twins do in school.

"Hey coach, long time no see," said Nanjiro

"Let me guess what you want, I know what you want. You want to know what your twins have been doing in school, right?" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Hai!, so did they show off?" said Nanjiro

"Only your son but not your daughter," said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Is that so, Thank you for everything. Bye!" said Nanjiro

After that call he went to his daughter's room to question on why she didn't show off in school.

'Could it be that she can't control it fully, maybe, but I need to make sure about this' said Nanjiro mentally

# MEANWHILE #

~ RUMIKA'S ROOM ~

Rumika had been spiritual training, which she learned from her grandfather and ancestor.

#FLASHBACK #

# 8 YEARS AGO #

Rumika have visited her grandfather in the season of autumn. Her grandfather's appearance is scary in her eyes. But in the end her grandfather was sweet, nice, and gentle person. He trained her in a room full of locks. When they both enter, she sees many mirrors and incense in everywhere you look inside the room.

"Rumika, I will guide you in controlling our ancestor's spirit"said Minato

"What do you mean, grandfather?"said Rumika

"You are the legendary child in our family, you are gifted child when it comes to tennis" said Minato

"But how did it happen?" said Rumika

"Because you and Ryoma born at the same time, in other words twins. When a family member raised twins, one of the twins is born gifted in tennis. It's either a boy or a girl. And that gifted child needs to be trained by the ancestor, that's the reason there are spirits beside or inside your body. Because they are our ancestor spirits. They will guide you anywhere you go and protect you." said Minato

"But what about Ryoma?" said Rumika

"He's normal, but if you wish it, maybe one of the ancestor will protect him, if they want to satisfy your wish. Besides, he can still become a strong tennis player, if he wants to train with your father, but not as equally as you. You are like a prodigy or geniuses in the eyes of others, but for us you as our legendary player." said Minato

" I understand it now, grandfather. I just need to do my best in order to reach being a legendary player" said Rumika

"That's the spirit!. Now I want you to go inside, When you go inside listen very carefully to our ancestor. They will train you inside on how to use and control their techniques. I will just wait for you here," said Minato

"Huh?, you're not coming with me inside that room?" said Rumika

"I'm sorry child, only the legendary child can go inside. If I go inside I will only see nothing, just see an empty room, but for the legendary child that door is the portal towards the spirit world. You will be teleported to the spirit world to interact with the ancestor." said Minato

"Alright, I hope they are nice," said Rumika

"Yes, they are" said Minato

# LITTLE RUMIKA'S POINT OF VIEW #

(Picture of the Portal towards the Spirit World can be found on my website )

I had entered the room. Upon entering, I see a beautiful place full of beautiful people inside. All of them are expecting me. They all introduced to me and told me all about them individually. When the time that everyone finish with the introduction, They start teaching me their signature and secret techniques that I haven't seen before. Some are hard, but awesome techniques and easy, but tricky in the eyes. They all teach me how to control their spirit and how to protect myself or summon a spirit that can protect me from harm. I spend my 10 years there, but I still look the same when I enter here without a change but change in terms of tennis skills. When I come back to my grandfather, he told me that I was been there for a 10 minutes and also the fastest time in the history of our family in terms of time spend inside the spirit chamber. He also told me a year inside the chamber is equal to a minute outside the chamber. And whatever happens my physical appearance will not change except for my skills in tennis

After spending time with my grandfather for a month. Father already came to pick me up.

"Goodbye grandfather, thank you for the fun and exciting quality time. And I love you so much. ( kiss on the cheek)" said Rumika

# END OF LITTLE RUMIKA'S POINT OF VIEW AND FLASHBACK #

After Rumika reminiscing those memories. She wants to control the spirit inside her body fully. And in the end she successfully controls it. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. It was her father, but told him everything was in order and she will show off tomorrow when the whole regular is back and show them no mercy even though using only the right hand. After that, she challenges both Ryoma and their father to confirm that she has a full control over her spirit. In the end, both being success in controlling and winning against them both. After that, their father told Rumika,

"If you can't show off, I will ask my old coach for you to challenge the strongest in the team." said Nanjiro

"Alright, if I don't show off" said Rumika

'I can't wait for tomorrow and challenge a regular member' said Rumika mentally

# NEXT DAY #

Both twins wake up early for them to prepare in showing off in front of the regular. Rumika is teaching Ryoma, how to learn using different racquet, so he can learn how to adapt in every struggle he might encounter. Base on her prediction that day. After that, they prepare to go to school.

# MEANWHILE #

~ ROAD TOWARDS SEISHUN ACADEMY ~

Some of the regulars were gathered together, talking about the twin freshman.

"Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Rumika?"said regular one

"Have you heard about them?"said regular two

"Nope, there's no data about them."said regular three

"From what I heard from Momo, Ryoma is not ordinary freshmen and he also forgot to challenge Rumika but he sense more danger in her." said regular four

"Well, if he said so, then it must be true!" said regular five

"Hmm, if that's the case we should be grateful, but what about the others. And also do they accept girl in a boy's tennis club and competition" said regular six

"We'll find out, what Ryuzaki-sensei said about them is true" said regular seven

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Who are these people?. So how is it Comment and Review


	6. MEETING THE REGULARS

# CHAPTER 5 #

~ PREVIOUSLY ~

~ ROAD TOWARDS SEISHUN ACADEMY ~

Some of the regulars were gathered together, talking about the twin freshman.

"Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Rumika?"said regular one

"Have you heard about them?" said regular two

"Nope, there's no data about them."said regular three

"From what I heard from Momo, Ryoma is not ordinary freshmen and he also forgot to challenge Rumika but he sense more danger in her." said regular four

"Well, if he said so, then it must be true!" said regular five

"Hmm, if that's the case we should be grateful, but what about the others. And also do they accept a girl in a boy's tennis club and competition" said regular six

"We'll find out, what Ryuzaki-sensei said about them is true" said regular seven

~ END ~

( Picture of the Regulars and Coach can be found on my website )

~ BACK TO SCHOOL ~

Both twins passed through the court

"Hey, it's the Echizen twins" said the random person inside the court

"Sakuno, look!" said Tomoka

While viewing outside the window

"Oh! Rumika and Ryoma"said Sakuno

"They are so cool!, you think so too, right?" said Tomoka

"Yeah,"said Sakuno

The two girls didn't notice not only themselves, but also the tennis captain is looking at the twins.

~ INSIDE THE COURT ~

Morning practice begins, both twins are warming up with other freshmen. But suddenly.

"I thought it's strange that Momo-senpai is not giving his all because of his ankle injury" said Horio

"Really! We didn't know, " said Katou and Mizuno

After that remark, all freshmen gather around Horio to learn more about his knowledge while the twins ignored him and walks away after tying their shoes. After that, Rumika is getting thirsty, she went to get a drink for her and his twin brother. After Rumika leave, a junior approach Ryoma

"Hey, are you the super freshmen" said the junior

"Super freshmen? Ah!, There! (Points at Horio)"said Ryoma

"Huh, that guy, I see he stands out with his colorful outfits" said the junior

While Horio is bragging he didn't know the junior is listening to him and suddenly

"Just having a game with a regular doesn't mean you can be a big arrogant" said the junior

Then he continues

"The freshmen can't be a regular through a ranking match. They will only pick up balls and do stamina training till summer. And the regular spot will only can be chosen from junior and seniors." said the junior

After that Arai came

"He's not the super freshmen who battle with Momoshiro the other day, its the freshmen wearing a cap" said Arai

Then they both look at the said freshmen with a girl giving his drink

"That bastard, making fun of me like that!" said the junior

After practice everyone went to the changing room, inside Horio is still bragging about the tennis captain but Katou and Mizuno ignore him.

"Hey Ryoma, isn't it bad to be hated by the juniors" said Horio

Then continue on his ratting with Ryoma ignoring every word he release and suddenly stop when he see Ryoma sitting on the jersey of Arai but Ryoma ignored it. Then Horio step on an old model and damage racquet, then he put it on the high part of the shelves so it can't be stepped on again.

When they will all leave for their class Horio bump on Arai making him furious. Then Ryoma just past them over like nothing is going on. This makes them more angry at Ryoma not being nice to his senpais. While Horio, Katou and Mizuno make a run for it

Arai and his buddies talk in the locker room, unhappy about Ryoma might be able to be a regular. Arai is planning on how to embarrass him in front of everyone, but haven't found a plan.

# MEANWHILE #

~ INSIDE THE SCHOOL ~

Tezuka (Captain and regular in the tennis club), Oishi (Vice Captain and regular in tennis club), and Ryuzaki-sensei are figuring about which people to choose in the ranking tournaments.

"How about Ryoma and Rumika. "said Oishi

"Freshman will only participate in the end of summer, but it is up to the captain to decide" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Before I select them, I need to see them play,"said Tezuka

~ BACK TO THE COURT ~

Freshmen are training outside, as they have to do sit-ups next. While Inoue and Shiba are just passing by. Arai comes, trying to intimidate Ryoma then Rumika point at the gate that the regulars are coming.

Oishi, who Horio thinks is Tezuka till a couple seconds later, lets the freshmen play on the courts. While the regulars do a smash practice (all tennis balls go into the basket no matter where Oishi lobs it). Fuji suddenly misses a ball towards Rumika, which she returns in a high speed towards the basket. Making everyone look shocked and amazement at her. This scene makes Arai angry at Rumika and making Oishi accidentally lobs too high, which Ryoma hits right in the basket. Making another shocking and amazing scene.

Arai threatens both the twins and suddenly Tezuka appears.

"What's going on here,"said Tezuka

"Captain!" said everyone

Tezuka then turns to the twins and Arai

"Run 10 laps around the court," said Tezuka

"But.."said Arai

"20 laps" said Tezuka

And thus making Arai and the twin to run 20 laps. As the twins run, Arai has an idea (looking at the twins tennis bag). The freshmen are swinging their racquet, when the twins came back, finding both of their bag gone.

Arai wants a match, even though Ryoma's racquet is 'missing', Arai passes Ryoma an old racquet ( the racquet that Horio step on ). Arai starts talking, obviously pointing out that he hid the twins racquets, before Ryoma accepts this match, Rumika whisper to Ryoma.

"Show him no mercy, Ryoma or else ( evil smile )" said Rumika whisper in the ear of Ryoma

'GULP!' said Ryoma mentally

After that he went to the court to face Arai, while Rumika goes to one of the regulars and ask

"Hello, senpai, can we also have a friendly match?. And also, can I borrow a racquet ( angel smile )" said Rumika

This makes everyone present in the court blush, even the regulars.

"Of course, and my name is Fuji Syusuke. Let have a match in the other court." said one of the regular

Now everyone's attention is now on both courts, even the people inside the school watch the match in their classroom window

~ RYOMA'S MATCH ~

The match goes on as Ryoma can't hit the ball for a bit, then he remembers their training earlier

# FLASHBACK #

"Ryoma, if you have a hard time controlling a ball or the racquet. Just think of a way to make the ball spin. Let me give you an example, you can spin your body if you want to" said Rumika

# FLASHBACK END #

After that, he did what Rumika advise him to do and he spins his body to add a spin on the ball. Making the ball hit the other side of the court. That is the time that Arai is losing. Ryoma obviously wins, saying his warm-up is now done. Then he begins to get serious against Arai. When they are done, they went to see the match of the other court that makes everyone shock and surprise. At the score of the two and the appearance of both players.

~ RUMIKA'S MATCH~

While everyone's attention is on Ryoma, I have already finished my match with Fuji in 5 mins with me winning. The score is 6-0 without making Fuji get a point. And after our match Fuji is already laying on the ground, breathless and tired while

"You are really strong, now I understand why Ryuzaki-sensei wants you on the team" said Fuji

"Who's Ryuzaki-sensei" said Rumika

"She's our Coach,"said Fuji

"But you tried your best and it was a great match Fuji-senpai"said Rumika

"Yeah, let's have a match again,"said Fuji

"Hai!"said Rumika

After that everyone who watch the both match are satisfied with both results even half of them were surprised at the result

Tezuka and Oishi were watching from the school, Tezuka states to make everyone, including regulars, to run laps for breaking the rules. While Tezuka is going out of the room. Ryuzaki-sensei is looking down at the ranking tournament sheet, to see the twins name on it. With this information can make Ryuzaki-sensei happy

'Looks like your children make it more interesting for my player and for our next tournament' said Ryuzaki-sensei mentally

# MEANWHILE #

~ OUTSIDE THE COURT ~

"Looks like Hime-sama is enjoying herself, I hope she will return to us as quickly as possible. Now I need to report to the others on what's going on." said the mystery person

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who is this? so how is it? Comment, and Review


	7. THE RANKING TOURNAMENT ( PART 1 )

# CHAPTER 6 #

~ PREVIOUSLY ~

~ OUTSIDE THE COURT ~

"Looks like Hime-sama is enjoying herself, I hope she will return to us as quickly as possible. Now I need to report to the others on what's going on." said the mystery person

~ END ~

~ AMERICA ~

The whole U-17 first stringers are busy preparing for their matches.

Then someone's cellphone vibrated indicating an incoming text message

"I see Hime-sama is doing great at her new school" said Byōdōin

Then he text to his spy to keep on updating him about Rumika's doing. After that, he joins the other first stringers in training. And tell them about the information

~ JAPAN ~

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCE ~

When morning came, Rumika is finding her tennis attire in her closets. After a few minutes she finds them all and wear them.

( Picture of Rumika's attire can be found on my website ).

After that, she went down to have breakfast with her twin brother. Then both leave their house.

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT ~

In the middle of preparation for the Ranking Tournament,

"Until now, The twins have been able to show off their skills, that won't happen from now on" said Horio

"But why!, both of them are in par with the regulars?" said Mizuno

"Just like Momo-senpai, he just injured his ankle. That means he didn't play seriously, If a Seigaku regular member played for real!, Then both of them wouldn't stand a chance" said Horio

"But I'm still going to cheer for them. All the freshmen will be counting on them!"said Katou

"Yeah, that's true. Ah!, Ryoma and Rumika"said Mizuno

" Hi!, guys ( smile )" said Rumika

After that, The three of them blush at the smile of Rumika

"Ryoma and Rumika, we're cheering for both of you!"said Katou

"We're counting on both of you to beat the regular members!" said Mizuno

Then suddenly a hissing sound can be heard.

"Hey, Freshmen!" said Kaidoh

"Hai!" said the freshmen trio

"Stop slacking off!, now go!" said Kaidoh

"Yes, sir!, excuse us!" said the freshmen trio

Then they run off away from them.

"Hey,"said Kaidoh

"Yeah,"said Ryoma

Then they both stare at each other

"Aren't you both a freshmen?"said Kaidoh

"Yes, We're leaving now!"said Ryoma

"See a later, Kaidoh-senpai ( smile and wave )"said Rumika

Then both of them leave, leaving only the blushing Kaidoh.

"He's scary!"said Ryoma

"No, he's not he is kinda nice,"said Rumika

"Nice!, are you blind Rumika?"said Ryoma

"Hey!, I'm not blind!, it's just that I see more scarier person than him"said Rumika

While both of them are having a chit-chat, They both didn't know, Kaidoh is still watching and listening to them.

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR THE SCORE BOARD OF THE RANKING TOURNAMENT ~

The three freshmen are panting when they arrive at the score board of the match.

"That was close,"said Katou

"Wasn't that Kaidoh-senpai"said Mizuno

"Yeah, Ryoma's opponent in block D at the Ranking Tournament"said Horio

"Block D?, that's right Ryoma's name is really there. And where's Rumika?"said Mizuno

"She's in Block B,"said Horio

"What's a Ranking Tournament?"said Katou

Then Horio begins to explain the about the Ranking Tournament. Making both of them amazed by his knowledge and to the twins who are participating in this Tournament. Then Horio continue to explain about the regular members. Then suddenly Oishi came

"Hey!, you three!. Shouldn't you all be putting up the nets?"said Oishi

"Yes, Please allow us!"said the freshmen trio

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR THE TENNIS COURT ~

Sakuno is practicing her swing at the side of the court. Then Ryoma pokes her knees, making Sakuno almost fall, if Rumika isn't there. After that, Ryoma then gives advice to Sakuno to where to improve and to change.

"Let's go, Rumika"said Ryoma

"Hai!, see you later, Sakuno! ( smile )"said Rumika

Then both of them are leaving Sakuno. Then suddenly a crowd of girls came running toward the Ranking Tournament, leaving Sakuno on the side and making her hear their chit-chat about the twin freshmen. Then Tomoka came and tell Sakuno to go towards the twins match and cheering for both of them.

The Ranking Tournament is finally here, and the matches to determine the regulars are ready to get started. The people participating in the ranking tournament are gathering in their designated court.

~ RYOMA'S MATCH ~

When Ryoma enters the court

"Hey look!"said the junior one

"Is that him?"said the junior two

Then keep on talking about him. Then Ryoma was ambushed by the freshmen trio and saying good luck and they will be cheering for him. Then suddenly a racquet was blocking their faces, making them stop and see who the racquet belongs to. Then a hissing sound can be heard.

"You're in my way!, move!"said Kaidoh

"Excuse us, Kaidoh-senpai!"said the freshmen trio

Then another staring contest has begun between Ryoma and Kaidoh, Both of them didn't know Inui and Oishi are watching both of them closely. Then atmosphere inside the court became intimidating making the freshmen trio scared. Then Kaidoh is the first one to break the atmosphere and went towards the other side of the court. Then Inui is observing everything in this block.

"Inui, you're pretty calm, aren't you in Block D?"said Oishi

"I'm also in battle mode,"said Inui

Then begins to browse his notebook

~ RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

When Rumika enters the court it is the same as Ryoma's situation except for the ambush of the freshmen trio but ambushed by Tomoka and Sakuno. Both of them are saying good luck on the match and telling her both of them are going to Ryoma's match to cheer him on his match

"Okay!, can you also tell him to only use his usual style in playing tennis, but if he faces difficulties he can use those techniques ( smile )"said Rumika

"Alright, We will tell him!"said Tomoka

Then both of them leave Rumika on Block B toward Block D to where Ryoma will be playing. Suddenly a hand on Rumika's shoulder, making her turn around to see the owner of the hands.

"Hey, good luck and also let's have a good game," said Kawamura

"Looks like we will have a rematch again, Rumika" said Fuji

"Thank you Kawamura-senpai and yes Fuji-senpai we will both be having a rematch on that game ( smile )"said Rumika

This makes everyone in Block B madly blush at the smile of Rumika

# MEANWHILE #

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S GATES ~

Inoue and Shiba came to Seishun Academy's to see and cover the Ranking Tournament.

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT ~

Ryoma and Rumika easily dominates the matches with the non-regulars. Making all their scores 6-0 in each match. Both of them aren't showing their true strength and techniques.

"Where's Katou?"said Mizuno

Suddenly a loud cheer coming from all different blocks. Making both of them amaze, that all regular has not lost any match yet. But being interrupted in that though by a loud voice coming from Tomoka and the fan club of Ryoma, who are cheering for Ryoma's match.

"Ryoma-sama!"said Tomoka loudly

While Tomoka is shouting, Rumika is face palm her head and pity for his twin brother. The twin didn't know that Tezuka is watching their match very carefully. Then Ryuzaki-sensei came and they both talk about the twins, while they talk, Ryoma's match is done and everyone are amazed at the speed of the ball and skills of Ryoma. After that match Shiba came and admire the match of Ryoma, and Inoue came complementing on each of the twins match. Then Shiba sees Rumika giving Ryoma a ponta and she sited beside Ryoma.

"Look!, both of them not sweating at all. While the other juniors can barely breathe. They are so relaxed"said Shiba

# MEANWHILE #

~ RYOMA AND RUMIKA CHIT-CHAT ~

"Let's keep this pace and also as soon as possible don't show any true skill. Did you wear your weights with you, Ryoma?"said Rumika

"Hai, I wear them, how about you Rumika?"said Ryoma

"Of course I wear them, good thing our weight will not be recognized as weight buts as an accessory in our heads, neck, shoulder, arms and legs. But we will take them off if we need to, understand Ryoma?"said Rumika

"Hai!"said Ryoma

~ BACK TO THE COURT ~

Katou is still watching and video taping the match of Kaidoh. He has been feeling amaze just by watching the match.

Not too far from that court, Ryoma, Horio and Mizuno are talking about the match between Ryoma and Kaidoh that will commence after lunch. Mizuno is giving courage while Horio is making Ryoma uncomfortable in his next match. Then suddenly Ryoma makes a sound, making the two remaining worried about Ryoma.

"I'm hungry,"said Ryoma

Making Horio disappointment on how Ryoma is not nervous and making his stomach growls. Then Rumika came with a large lunch box toward them

"I made this for you, but you suddenly rush off before picking it up. So now I'm bringing it to you."said Rumika

"Thank you Rumika for making and bringing it to me. I'm really hungry!"said Ryoma

Then Rumika gave him his packed lunch box and leaves to prepare for her match also. While they do that Katou is still watching the match of Kaidoh. In the middle of the match Katou was hit by a tennis ball in the face by Kaidoh. Making him fall and destroy the camera unable to film more.

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR THE SCORE BOARD OF THE RANKING TOURNAMENT ~

Then after their match with the junior, the twins go to Oishi, to report their wins in their courts.

"Block D, Echizen Ryoma 6-0"said Ryoma

"Block B, Echizen Rumika 6-0"said Rumika

"Hai!, Okay!"said Oishi

~ BOY'S CHANGING ROOM ~

The twins are eating their packed lunch with Horio and Mizuno.

" You both have two straight wins even in this ranking tournament, You're both amazing!"said Horio

"Horio-kun, You said it was going to be hard for Ryoma and Rumika to win "said Mizuno

"To a regular, that is, but if they play like this both of them may even beat the regulars. Like Ryoma may even beat Kaidoh-senpai and Rumika may even beat Kawamura-senpai."said Horio

Then Katou came with a black eye on his face.

"Katou, where did you go?, and what happened to your eye?"said Horio

"I was trying so hard to tape that I got hit by a ball. Forget that, we've got a problem. Look at this I tapped Kaidoh-senpai's match, he's Ryoma next opponent " said Katou

"What? Kaidoh-senpai's match?"said Horio and Mizuno

Because of that Horio and Mizuno both became admires of Katou. And tells him that he sacrifices to watch Ryoma's match just to tape Kaidoh's match. Katou was praising the match of Kaidoh. While Ryoma and Rumika are not listening and just reading a Pro Tennis magazine.

"Maybe I can't win,"said Ryoma

"Eh, how can you say that, Ryoma"said Katou

"They sure are good, Top Pro,"said Ryoma

While looking at the magazine

"I agree with you,"said Rumika

'I already have experienced them doing those techniques, but I can't tell Ryoma about this' said Rumika mentally

Katou, then lecture Ryoma and he thought that if he tapped it can help Ryoma. Then Ryoma leaves them after that, Rumika followed Ryoma.

"Ryoma and Rumika, where are you both going?"said Horio

"Ryoma and Rumika"said Katou

"They're always like that,"said Horio

Then the freshmen trio decides to watch the tape. They observe the match and the stance of Kaidoh is different. And was surprised at what can Kaidoh do to Ryoma. Then Katou tell to Horio and Mizuno that he can't find the reason why he is called Viper. In the video Kaidoh see Katou and hits him. Then Horio keep on saying that the twins have no chance of winning. But Mizuno and Katou keep on protecting the twins and cheering for them to win.

~ NEAR THE SCORE BOARD OF THE RANKING TOURNAMENT ~

Oishi is still writing the matches scores, then Inui came and tell him to switch shifts for him to eat. Same as the twins he also dominated his opponents. Both of them are talking about the twins match and how Inui can beat Ryoma.

"What an annoying notebook, I don't like it," said Oishi

"There's someone you don't like that you have to deal with before me. The regular..."said Inui

Then suddenly a hissing sound came from the back. After that Inui sees Kaidoh

"Oh!, he's right here Kaidoh, a junior student,"said Inui

"Are you trying to pick a fight, senpai?"said Kaidoh

~ BEHIND THE SCHOOL GROUND ~

Sakuno is running with two bottles of drink in her arms toward the location of her friend, Tomoka. Then she heard a ball hitting, then turn to see the people hitting it. It's Rumika and Ryoma both are hitting a ball towards each other at a high speed. While watching, Sakuno was amazed by their practice and both not giving any point to each other.

"Rumika and Ryoma"said Sakuno

"Is there something you want?"said Ryoma

"Ah!, I'm sorry!, I didn't mean to disturb the both of you" said Sakuno

"You're not really disturbing us,"said Ryoma

"Hello, Sakuno, we can't stop our warm up, we need it to prepare for our match"said Rumika

"I understand, can I watch the both of you?" said Sakuno

"Of course,"said Rumika

Then Sakuno just remember something making a loud gasp sound and making the twin turn to her

"Hey!, do you want something?"said Ryoma

"Uh, both of your match is soon, so good luck to the both of you ( blushing )"said Sakuno

That sentence makes Ryoma stop playing with the ball on top of his racquet and making Rumika laugh at his twin brother's reaction. Then Sakuno went off.

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE COURT ~

Momoshiro is back, he is already hitting a smash towards his opponent while Fuji and Kikumaru

"There it is, the dunk smash!" said by a random junior

"Game won by Momoshiro, 6-0" said the referee of the match

"It looks like his injured leg is okay." said Fuji

"I really thought he wouldn't make it in time,"said Kikumaru

"Resting for more than a week makes my body numb, And this match is a good rehab exercise."said Momoshiro

"Rehab? What a guy." said Kikumaru

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCE ~

Nanjiro is still lying on the floor when Karupin came.

"I'm bored, Ah! Karupin, you came at a good time, I have something good"said Nanjiro

Then Nanjiro get from his clothes is a toy snake. Then he played it with Karupin, making Karupin to reach, but failed to reach the toy snake from him.

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RYOMA'S MATCH ~

After the match of Momoshiro, Ryoma came inside.

"Hey!"said Momoshiro

"Hello,"said Ryoma

"Is Kaidoh your next opponent?"said Momoshiro

"Uh, probably,"said Ryoma

"Don't say 'probably', you might not care, but be careful of 'Viper"said Momoshiro

"Viper?"said Ryoma

"I'm talking about Kaidoh"said Momoshiro

"Ah, sure,"said Ryoma

"I wonder if he understood"said Momoshiro

Then a hissing sound came from the gate of the court making everyone turned to the direction of the sound.

"It's Kaidoh-senpai"said Horio

Then Kaidoh begin coming inside the court. Watching also the match are the entire Seigaku regular and Rumika.

"Finally, Ryoma and a regular member,"said Kikumaru

"With Kaidoh as his opponent, I wonder how far Ryoma can go,"said Inui

Everyone in the court except Rumika, Tezuka and Fuji are feeling intense while watching this match

The game begins with nothing unusual. Everyone are feeling amaze and keep on commenting on this match, soon Kaidoh uses a special move called the 'Snake'. Then making everyone except for the regulars and the twins to be surprised to see that in their match. Because, Rumika already know, which she already read it in an article in the magazines and she sometimes uses it when she was still in U-17 camp, and for Ryoma which he somehow familiarize when he see that shot. Then the three freshmen soon ask Momoshiro and he explain on what and how did Kaidoh make his move. This forces Ryoma to get serious and switch to his dominant hand. Making another surprise and excitement to the audience of this match. Then Ryuzaki-sensei came and said

"He's a left handed and he's not an ordinary freshmen. Finally, Ryoma is ready for a battle,"said Ryuzaki-sensei

Then the match continues, sometimes Kaidoh make a fake attempt at hitting a snake shot and Ryoma always hits a low and deep shot toward the line of the court. And Ryoma has a bit of trouble returning the Snake at first, making everyone admired him for keeping on the attempt of returning every shot. The match continues with neither of them giving up, but Ryoma quickly learns the footing. However, Kaidoh's actual plan is to tire Ryoma out by making him run from line to line trying to return the shot. Then Rumika suddenly laugh and smile, making the people close by and has seen her smile became madly blush.

'I already know what you're planning Kaidoh-senpai, you want to make Ryoma run around his court side and exhausted him. But, your plan will fail because Ryoma is smart and will find a way to stop your plan. Also, before we start our school, I have already covered up all his weakness in playing tennis. It means Ryoma will win this game and let you feel what your opponent feel when they are exhausted' said Rumika mentally

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE ECHIZEN RESIDENCE ~

While Nanjiro is not watching Karupin and just reading porn magazines, he didn't notice that Karupin stop reaching the toy snake and just watching it. Then Karupin bites him in the hand holding the toy snake.

"AHHH!, THAT HURTS!" said Nanjiro

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RYOMA'S MATCH ~

The match continues with Ryoma still running around in his court side. Making everyone watching the match comment on how both players play. Then Momoshiro reveals to the three freshmen Kaidoh plans which Rumika already know. While in the middle of the game Kaidoh thinks that Ryoma has reached his limit, but Ryoma still on playing and running making Kaidoh worried. Then, it's quite a surprise for everyone except for Rumika watching the match, when Kaidoh actually ends up exhausting because Ryoma keep on secretly tiring him out by shooting deep shots that make Kaidoh bend his knees. That is the reason why he keeps on hitting like that earlier in the match.

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE ECHIZEN RESIDENCE ~

When Nanjiro finally calms down and continue to read porn magazines while Karupin convince him to play another game with the toy snake. Suddenly Nanako ( the twins' cousin ) came from her college.

"Uncle, I'm back"said Nanako

"Ah!, Nanako"said Nanjiro

Then Nanjiro hides his porn magazines in his back

"Are you going to college?."said Nanjiro

"What are you talking about?, I just came back"said Nanako

"Welcome home, Nanako"said Rinko

"Ah, Aunty, I'm back"said Nanako

"Honey, don't make a fool of yourself,"said Rinko

Then Nanjiro acts that he didn't know what his wife is saying, but he accidentally drops his porn magazine. Then Rinko and Nanako are seeing the content of the magazine.

"AH!, MY UNCLE IS A PERVERT!"said Nanako

"Don't look at it!"said Nanjiro

"NANJIRO!"said Rinko

Then Rinko chases Nanjiro while throwing knives at him. Almost being hit he keep on apologizing and will not do it again.

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RYOMA'S MATCH ~

Then the match continues and Kaidoh is already feeling more exhausted than before. This makes everyone watching surprise again. And Fuji somehow concludes that Ryoma is teaching Kaidoh a lesson. The match continues like this while Kaidoh is having a hard time catching up to the ball. Everyone are already making comments on how they are surprised to see Kaidoh is exhausted more than Ryoma. One by one everyone is thinking and giving information that Kaidoh has a taste of his own trap. And finally Kaidoh notice their talk and start to realize himself. Then the match continues with both of them not giving up again, even though both of them are nearing their limits. Then suddenly Ryoma pissed Kaidoh by learning and showing the Buggy Whip Shot, which the twins read in the magazine and is also similar to the Snake. Making everyone be surprised and confuse if Ryoma is a prodigy or a copycat, because it's no ordinary to learn that technique quickly in this day without practicing it.

"If you are all confused, I might clear it up. At first that technique was similar to the description of the magazine. But I also see it in actual play already. But that play is faster and stronger than this, isn't that right, Rumika?"said Ryoma

"Yes, Kaidoh-senpai and I have a similar technique, but mine is a copy of the Top Pro"said Rumika

This conversation makes everyone look at her. All of their faces shows that their feeling of being surprised and amazement at Rumika. Now all of the people present in this court can clearly read the minds of each other.

'Those twins are scary, like they are both monsters in tennis' said everyone present in the match

The match continues with Ryoma takes the lead. Everyone didn't notice it's already match point. Even though Kaidoh knows it's a match point he tries his best to keep on fighting, but in the end, Ryoma wins the match. Making all present in this match surprise that he beat a regular in a match even though he is still a freshmen.

Then suddenly a hitting sound can be heard, that was Kaidoh hitting his knees.

"Hey, that's enough, if you hit too much, you might get injured, Kaidoh-senpai. And also, there's always a next time, that both of you can meet in this court again, okay?"said Rumika

Then Rumika get near and comfort Kaidoh by hugging him in front of everyone. Some of the people are jealous of Kaidoh getting a hug from Rumika. And Rumika get a first aid to treat his wounds, making another jealous glare towards Kaidoh. By this scene, everyone was impressed that Rumika is not scared of Kaidoh and was mesmerized by how caring she is toward other people than her family. Then Ryoma came and want a handshake from Kaidoh but he leaves after he nodded at Rumika. Before Kaidoh disappeared from the court he told everyone he will not give up his spot. Only Ryoma and Inui are undefeated in the block D.

~ END OF RYOMA'S MATCH ~

~ RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

After the match of Ryoma, everyone now proceeds to the match of court B, where Rumika will face a regular in her match.

Rumika and Kawamura have entered the court, but...

"Kawamura-senpai, you forgot your tennis racquet ( smile )"said Rumika

"Oh!, thanks for reminding me,"said Kawamura

While Kawamura is going to his bag to get his racquet. When he holds the racquet he suddenly change personality.

"BURNING!, GET READY RUMIKA, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A MAN I AM!"said Kawamura

"Okay, I will try my hardest, Kawamura-senpai ( smile )"said Rumika

Before the match begins, she takes off her jacket, making everyone blush at her appearance and wear all her 'accessory' in her arms, shoulder, and legs in this match for Kawamura's safety. When she is wearing it, she proceeds to the court.

'I think I will play my 5% of my true power, if I got trouble finishing this game, I need to add another 5% of my true power' said Rumika mentally

The match begins and Rumika is taking the lead. Everyone watching this match was surprise that Rumika returned them normally, like she didn't mind the power and the weight of each shot of Kawamura. Every match Kawamura adds more power and weight but failed to past Rumika. Even his technique 'Burning' and 'Burning serve' have no effect to her. And Rumika finishes the match without revealing any special moves or technique. After the match, Kawamura is already laying down on the ground, breathless and the score of the match is 6-0, making everyone be surprised again.

'She's really a monster in tennis' said everyone present in this match

~ END OF RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

After the all the match, the twins are cleaning the courts while Horio is bragging that the twins can win against the regular. Katou and Mizuno has been bothered which side is Horio on but both eventually praising the twins.

"Hey, I don't care what you say, but can we finish cleaning up?!"said Ryoma

"So please help us clean the courts ( smile )"said Rumika

"Okay!"said the three freshmen

"Oh!, I almost forgot, Rumika and Ryoma, did you both practice with a coach when you were younger?"said Katou

"And you both sure are good. Have you both ever lost a game?"said Mizuno

"Now that you mention it, I never lost to anyone before"said Rumika

"While I lose all the time,"said Ryoma

"Don't joke around Ryoma, isn't becoming a Pro your goal?"said Katou

"Not really,"said Ryoma

"To say it's a lie is a waste."said Katou

"With Ryoma abilities, you can definitely become a Pro, right Rumika?"said Mizuno

"It's up to Ryoma to decide, so what's your reply to them, brother?"said Rumika

"I'm not interested"said Ryoma

"Eh!?, why?"said the freshmen trio

"Then why do you play tennis?, Hey Ryoma!"said Horio

Then Ryoma suddenly leaves the court only Rumika and the three freshmen remaining inside the court.

"See you all tomorrow, I don't want to be left out by Ryoma, Bye! ( smile and wave )"said Rumika

Then Rumika followed his brother outside the tennis court. They all didn't notice Inoue and Shiba is still there outside the tennis court. Inoue is describing on how Ryoma and Rumika destroy their opponent even though they both fight a regular and how similar plays they have to their father's play when he is still a Pro. And now he is excited to meet his idol 'The Samurai Nanjiro'

"Going to meet who?"said Shiba

"The father of those twins, Echizen Nanjiro"said Inoue

~ NEAR THE SCHOOL GATE'S ~

"Looks like you are doing just fine, Rumika, But I will still persuade you Rumika to enroll in my school and became my player"said random person one

"Hey!, I saw her first, she will join our school and became my player"said random person two

"No, Rumika will never ignore me,"said random person three

____________________________________________________________________________________________

SO WHO ARE THIS PEOPLE,

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER

SO HOW IS IT? COMMENT, AND REVIEW


	8. THE RANKING TOURNAMENT ( PART 2 )

# CHAPTER 7 #

~ PREVIOUSLY ~

Then Rumika followed his brother outside the tennis court. They all didn't notice Inoue and Shiba is still there outside the tennis court. Inoue is describing on how Ryoma and Rumika destroy their opponent even though they both fight a regular and how similar plays they have to their father's play when he is still a Pro. And now he is excited to meet his idol 'The Samurai Nanjiro'

"Going to meet who?"said Shiba

"The father of those twins, Echizen Nanjiro"said Inoue

~ NEAR THE SCHOOL GATE'S ~

"Looks like you are doing just fine, Rumika, But I will still persuade you Rumika to enroll in my school and became my player"said random person one

"Hey!, I saw her first, she will join our school and became my player"said random person two

"No, Rumika will never ignore me,"said random person three

~ END ~

~ FUDOMINE SCHOOL ~

Tachibana is looking at the progress of his team's play. Suddenly he remembered something

'Always try your very best in everything you do and never give up if you are being under pressure Ki-chan. And when you meet your future teammate always advice them to be stronger and also say this advice to them'

After thinking about that he suddenly laughs and start recalling their first encounter with his first love

# FLASHBACK #

# 3 YEARS AGO #

~ KYUSHU ~

~ STREET TENNIS COURT ~

Tachibana was walking when he heard a tennis ball hitting the wall. He discovered that the mysterious player is short and skinny. But that person is hitting it in the same spot and it's form is breathtaking while watching the mystery player

"Hey, it's not nice to just stare at me, if you want let's play tennis" said the mystery player

"Alright, And also my name is Tachibana Kippei" said Tachibana

Then Rumika take off his hood and show her pretty cute look. This makes Tachibana blush

"My name's Echizen Rumika, smooth or rough?"said the mystery player

"Rough"said Tachibana

It turns out as smooth, then Rumika serve a normal service. This normal play continues until

"Game and set, won by Rumika, 6-0" said random player

After their match Tachibana is on the floor sweating like crazy

"You are too strong, Rumika-chan"said Tachibana

"Eh, you know you are the first to call me that than Hime-chan. Then that means I can call you Ki-chan" said Rumika

"Hai, but how can you be this strong in such a young age"said Tachibana

"Born with it, I think, But anyway, this is just an advice 'Always try your very best in everything you do and never give up if you are being under pressure Ki-chan. And when you meet your future teammate always advice them to be stronger and also say this advice to them' so that when we face again you and your team are stronger than now"said Rumika

"OK, but why also a team?"said Tachibana

"Do you believe that I can see the future"said Rumika

"Don't tell me you knew where will I hit it"said Tachibana

"Hai, because I have already seen the future while playing you. So don't give up and try your best,"said Rumika

# NEXT DAY #

The whole day they play and she always advice to where to improve and sometimes treat him food after their tennis match. But

"I will be leaving this evening Ki-chan"said Rumika

"Eh!, But why?"said Tachibana

"We came here to train, in my case I train different from my senpai, but while I was here I had fun that is because of you, thank you ( smile )"said Rumika

"No, I should be thankful because you make me stronger in just one day you are an amazing player and trainer!"said Tachibana

"HIME-SAMA, we need to go!"said the huge man in U-17 camp uniform

"Coming senpai!, lets meet up someday Ki-chan ( smile )"said Rumika

"You bet!"said Tachibana

# FLASHBACK END #

He didn't know that all the members are watching him

'Who in the right mind start laughing when we all are tired from harsh training' said the whole members of the FUDOMINE Tennis Club

"Someday I will repay you for all your kindness to me in the past Rumika-chan"said Tachibana

# MEANWHILE #

~ ST. RUDOLF ~

Mizuki Hajime is analyzing and looking at the progress of his team's play. Suddenly he remembers something, his first love

# FLASHBACK #

# 2 YEARS AGO #

~ TOKYO ~

~ SPORTS CENTER ~

Mizuki was doing his normal routine when suddenly he sees a grade school girl lifting a 500 kg weight.

"Amazing!, what kind of strength that little girl have, I must get data from her"said Mizuki

After that he observes her the whole afternoon until

"Hey, could you stop stalking and staring at me, mister,"said the little girl

"Oh sorry my name is Mizuki Hajime, what's your name?"said Mizuki

"Echizen Rumika, do you want some 'JUICE'?"said Rumika

"Of course,"said Mizuki

Then after he drinks it after a second his head turn to deep red and then he faint and drop to the floor

"Looks like my juice are deadly to other people, O well, I need to get you treatment for food poisoning"said Rumika

After an hour, Mizuki wakes up

"What happen?"said Mizuki

"Looks like my juice is not appropriate for your liking"said Rumika

"What's in that, anyway?"said Mizuki

"Some healthy vegetables and some wasabi"said Rumika

"WASABI!"said Mizuki

"Hai, is it not appropriate to add wasabi in the juice?"said Rumika

"ABSOLUTELY!"said Mizuki

"Sorry about this Mi-chan, how about I treat you for dinner?"said Rumika

"Mi-chan?, of course, and because you called me by my nickname can I call you Hime-chan"said Mizuki

"Of course, let's go eat,"said Rumika

While eating they find they have similar interest. After eating they pass by a street tennis court, both of them played doubles and won every match. After the whole match, Rumika advice what his weakness and how to improve it. Then they heard an alarm coming from Rumika

"Looks like I need to go to the airport"said Rumika

"Airport?!"said Mizuki

"Hai, I will be leaving tonight, but we will still see each other someday, so goodbye, Mi-chan I had fun today, thank you ( smile )"said Rumika

"No problem came back again!"said Mizuki

"Hai!"said Rumika

Then Rumika ride a taxi towards the Airport, while Mizuki wave a goodbye towards her. After that night he fell in love with her.

# FLASHBACK END #

He didn't know that all the members are watching him

'Who in the right mind start laughing when we all are tired from harsh training' said the whole members of the St. Rudolf Tennis Club

"Someday I will make you fall in love with me Hime-chan"said Mizuki

# MEANWHILE #

~ HYOTEI ~

Atobe Keigo is in the middle of analyzing his team playing skills. Suddenly he remembers something, his first love

# FLASHBACK #

# 2 YEARS AGO #

~ ENGLAND ~

~ STREET TENNIS COURT ~

Atobe was walking when he sees an interesting match. The match was won by a grade school girl in 6-0.

"That was a magnificent match, care to play with Ore-sama"said Atobe

"Sure, but what's your real name?"said Rumika

"Atobe Keigo, how about you, beautiful what's your name"said Atobe

"Echizen Rumika, let's start the match,"said Rumika

In the end,

"Game and set, won by Rumika, 6-0" said random player

"That was a great match Kei-chan"said Rumika

"Same to you, This is my first time someone can beat me"said Atobe

After that, Rumika can see a wound in Atobe's elbow. She went and gets her first aid kit and treat it well. She doesn't know Atobe was mesmerized by her and admire her on how she treat a wound. Because of this he fell in love with her.

"You know you are the first person to touch me and be my true friend ( blush )" said Atobe

"Then thank you, well anyway, I need to go lets meet each other again someday!"said Rumika

"Of course,"said Atobe

# FLASHBACK END #

He didn't know that all the members are watching him

'Who in the right mind start laughing when we all are tired from harsh training' said the whole members of the Hyotei Tennis Club

"Someday I will make you mine Rumika-chan"said Atobe

# MEANWHILE #

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY ~

~ TENNIS COURTS ~

Sakuno is busy practicing her swings on the racquet with the other girls. Then Tomoka came,

"What was that swing just now?, there's no improvement at all"said Tomoka

"But,"said Sakuno

"No, but!. "said Tomoka

Then Tomoka explains what tennis should be and it should be graceful as the twins play.

"That's impossible," said Sakuno

"It's not impossible!"said Tomoka

Then Tomoka cheers Sakuno that she can do it. After saying good luck to Sakuno, Tomoka leaves. While Tomoka leaves Sakuno is daydreaming of Ryoma's tennis play.

~ FACULTY ~

Tezuka is reporting on Ryuzaki-sensei what happens in both twins match.

"It seems like you're starting to like the twins" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"No, I still haven't grasped on both their strength. I want to match them up with different types of people."said Tezuka

"You're still cold hearted person as usual,"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"As the captain, It's the obvious choice,"said Tezuka

Then Sakuno came in making Ryuzaki-sensei spill her hot tea

"Sakuno, what is happening?"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Ah! I'm sorry,It seems Ryoma-kun and Rumika-chan aren't around"said Sakuno

"So?"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Um, so... I thought, 'where could he be?', I mean they be?"said Sakuno

"What? Are you worried about him?"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"N-Not really like that.. I mean 'they'. Just thought I'd give Ry-them some encouragement ( blush )"said Sakuno

"There's no match today, but.. because he's a tennis freak. He can't do anything without a racquet, even if there isn't practice."said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Oh, but grandma both of them not only Ryoma ( blush )"said Sakuno

"Maybe he's some place where he can practice, even without an opponent."said Ryuzaki-sensei

"A place to practice, even without an opponent?. Ah, I see!, thanks grandma!"said Sakuno

"What was that all about?"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"All the super players in the past had some type of charisma to them and charisma brings people towards them"said Tezuka

"Charisma, huh? ( seductive )"said Ryuzaki-sensei

# MEANWHILE #

Inoue and Shiba head off to visit Nanjiro Echizen.

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCES ~

When they reach the house they were greeted by Nanako and told them he in the temple.

~ TEMPLE ~

When they reach him, Nanjiro was ringing the bell, then suddenly, he fell down making his magazine fall to Shiba. Making Shiba blush when she sees the content.

After that they both introduce themselves to Nanjiro.

" Oh.. I'm not Nanjiro, he left,"said Nanjiro

"You just said you were him,"said Inoue

"Why's he suddenly twisting his tongue?" said Shiba

"This is bothersome, not good at talking to reporters, you made a mistake, I'm not Nanjiro "said Nanjiro

"We came here today to ask Nanjiro-san about a few things"said Inoue

"About what?"said Nanjiro

"Ah! he replied!"said Shiba

" Hey lady are you treating me like an idiot?"said Nanjiro

"What is with this guy?"said Shiba

"I ring the bell everyday. Gong! Gong! And it feels very good. If you don't understand me, my story won't end. Miss?. "said Nanjiro

"No!"said Shiba

" You finally understanding me,"said Nanjiro

Then Nanako came with tea in hands, making Nanjiro plan failed in fooling them of him being not Nanjiro. This makes Nanjiro decides to go to their tennis court making Shiba angry because of nonsense talking made by Nanjiro.

Then Nanako explains how they build it and about the past monk that governs the temple went on vacation. After that he challenges Inoue to a tennis match. This makes Inoue excited to play his idol.

# 15 MINUTES LATER #

He came back with totally different get-up. This makes Shiba embarrass of his senpai and making Nanako thinks that he has a lot of self-confidence. Then he starts to explain how should a player be prepared for anything.

Then Shiba is saying maybe he is not the Nanjiro they are looking for. Then Inoue explains that they should not talk like that in front of Nanako, but Nanako already knows his uncle's nature. After that he gives the impression to Nanako.

Then Inoue begins to question Nanjiro in the beginning of the match. And Nanjiro declares that he will only answer any questions if Inoue can get one point past him in a match.

Both Inoue and Shiba can see that Nanjiro hasn't moved from the same spot from the beginning. Until now he keeps questioning Nanjiro.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard Inoue tries, Nanjiro is simply too experienced to avoid the topic and play tennis. Even though Nanjiro already given him many handicapped, but still he can't get a point past him.

Still, he does state that Ryoma's current tennis style is a copy of his and for Ryoma to improve, there is something he must do. While Rumika's tennis had already surpassed his, long time ago.

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR TENNIS COURTS ~

"Man, there's been nothing to do," said Horio

"There's nothing we can do, It's not like we can help them practice for the ranking tournament."said Katou

"Ahh.. When will I become a regular member?" said Horio

"STUPID!, stop nagging and just watch the games!?"said Momoshiro

"Momoshiro-senpai!" said Horio

"You can call me Momo-chan"said Momoshiro

"Alright," said the freshmen trio

"Look!, whether it's the form, attacking technique or whatever, you can learn a lot by just watching. Don't take your eyes off the match. Just like your senpai next to you,"said Momoshiro

"Inui-senpai" said the freshmen trio

"He's Ryoma's opponent in the next match,"said Momoshiro

Then they observe how Inui analyzes his opponent

"There is something about him,"said Katou

Then the other two just agreed with him.

# MEANWHILE #

Sakuno is heading towards where Ryoma is located

~ Indoor Tennis Mall ~

Ryoma is playing on the indoor tennis court. While he is playing Sakuno appear.

"As expected, Ryoma-kun is here."said Sakuno

This makes Ryoma stops playing

"What,"said Ryoma

"Huh?. Well, no matter what I say it's going to be weird. But grandma told me you might be here,"said Sakuno

"Yeah, so what is it?"said Ryoma

"Well, I don't really have anything to say,"said Sakuno

Then Ryoma inserted coins for another round of balls, then continue to hit the balls while Sakuno watch him play.

Ryoma is shown playing tennis identical to his father, while he plays on the indoor tennis court.

"Umm, will I be a bother if I talk?"said Sakuno

"It's okay. It's fine,"said Ryoma

"Ryoma-kun, why did you start playing tennis?"said Sakuno

"I forget, when I realized it. I was playing everyday. Even when I decided to quit I couldn't"said Ryoma

"Why?"said Sakuno

"There is always an objective,"said Ryoma

Then Ryoma keeps on hitting until his eyes are close just like how his father does it. After that, they went home

"Ryoma-kun"said Sakuno

"Huh"said Ryoma

"What is this objective that you mentioned before?, Ah, I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer that's fine "said Sakuno

"There are some people I want to beat up, I want to beat them with tennis"said Ryoma

# MEANWHILE #

~ TENNIS COURTS ~

The freshmen trio are collecting balls inside the court.

"Those Echizens left without cleaning up."said Horio

"They are probably practicing for their next match. If both of them becomes a regular member we freshmen will have something to talk about too."said Katou

"That's right!, just watching both of them play tennis. I did the right thing by joining here, "said Mizuno

"Huh?! Not me. I'm a bit different. One of these days, I will definitely wear the regular's jacket!"said Horio

"There should be 236 balls,"said Inui

"Inui-senpai" said Katou

"It's 236 balls. Don't get it wrong,"said Inui

"Hai" said the freshmen trio

"Inui-senpai. When he looks at me with those eyes. I feel like he's seen right through me" said Horio

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR THE U-17 GATE'S ~

( Picture of Rumika's friends in U-17 Camp can be found on my website )

Rumika is visiting U-17 Camp. She tried her best not to let anyone know that she is here except for her friends and coach

"Looks like Hime-chan is visiting us secretly" said Coach Itaru

While the three coaches are watching Rumika hide from the practicing U-17 members, she suddenly appears in front of her friends

~ NEAR THE COURT 1 ~

"What can we do for you?, Hime-chan!" said Irie

"Please don't say it loud, I'm trying not to be noticed by others ( smile )" said Rumika

'Wow, looks like she didn't change and her smile is still beautiful' said the four of them mentally

"Anyway can you all do me a favor?" said Rumika

"Sure, What can we do," said Shuji

"Please give me your contacts and I will give you mine. The task that I need you to do is to update me of what's happening inside of this camp everyday"said Rumika

" Sure, but why?" said Tokugawa

"Don't tell me you have seen a glimpse of the future?!" said Irie

"Hai"said Rumika

"Then tell us so we might know what to expect"said Shuji

Then Rumika told them everything what she has seen in the future and also show them a picture of her twin brother.

"Now I understand what you see, if I'm in your position I will do the same"said Shuji

"But Rumika in the end you must choose who side are you on"said Irie

"And all decisions came with great consequences to face,"said Oni

"I know it's just hard to decide right now, good thing I have time for that"said Rumika

"Whatever your decision we will still support you,"said Tokugawa

"Thanks guys, you four are the best friend I can get"said Rumika

She doesn't know that four of them were hurt by what she said to them

'Only friend zone again!, Someday we will change that naive mind of yours and let you feel our feelings towards you!' said the four of them mentally

"Well anyway I need to go before anyone finds out that I visited the camp or I will have a hard time escaping again, well this is goodbye for now, see ya!"said Rumika

"Take care and be careful," said the four of them

While Rumika is out of sight

"We must do something about this or we will be forever friend zone" said Irie

The others just nodded

~ NEAR THE U-17 GATE'S ~

While Rumika is walking out

"Hey, don't forget about this!" said Coach Ryuji

When Rumika heard that she turned around and saw the three coaches while carrying

"PONTA!"said Rumika

"Because we always stock for you in this camp, but because you leave we can't let this be a waste, right, Hime-chan" said Coach Ryuji

"Hai! ( smile )"said Rumika

'So cute!' said the three coaches mentally

"This doesn't mean that you can slack off when you are training both mentally and physical" said Coach Yukio

"And also send as at least one message in every month, you know that we all miss you, especially the Head Coach" said Coach Itaru

"I will always remember that, and speaking of the Head Coach is he still the same?"said Rumika

"Hai, he is still the same, well anyway you need to go or else you can't escape this camp" said Coach Yukio

"Oh, that's right, well goodbye, Coach Ryuji, Coach Itaru, andCoach Yukio ( smile )"said Rumika

"Bye!"said the three coaches

While Rumika is out of sight

"We always spoil her,"said Coach Yukio

"It isn't our fault that she is adorable"said Coach Itaru

"Indeed,"said Coach Ryūji

Then they all laugh to themselves while they close the gate.

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCES ~

"We are back!"said the twins

"Welcome home, you two! And Rumika why do you have so many boxes of Ponta!"said Nanako

"My old coaches gave it to me,"said Rumika

"You are so lucky, Rumika"said Ryoma

"I know, Ryoma"said Rumika

Then both of them laugh and prepare for dinner, then went to bed

# MEANWHILE

~ INUI RESIDENCES ~

Inui is still busy calculating Ryoma's data.

"Echizen Ryoma's chance of winning is 0%,"said Inui

# NEXT DAY #

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCES ~

Rumika and Ryoma are always training in the morning. Rumika is teaching Ryoma Split step. She sometimes advice him to always mix up with his normal fast speed and agility to stop making the opponent know your next move or calculate.

After some more they go home to change go to school.

~ BOY'S CHANGING ROOM ~

In the bright morning, Inui is still busy on writing something on his notebook

"It's perfect,"said Inui

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT ~

Tezuka and Oishi are still having a match, while making the people watching was mesmerizing. Even Shiba was more surprise in this match.

Then Inoue begins explaining that Seigaku is one of the strong school and other strong school who bit by bit was increasing in level. He also explain by watching their match he conclude that those two players can increase their level of skill by playing each other. But..

Inoue was surprise that Shiba was captured by the charm of Tezuka than listening to what he say that Seigaku has a chance to challenge Rikkaidai the #1 school. Now that match is over with a score of 6-1, Tezuka won the match.

"Hmm.. Oishi-kun is 'kushijashi'" said Inoue

"kushijashi" said Shiba

Then Inoue explains to Shiba the different types of scores and its name. Then they both proceed with the match of Ryoma

# MEANWHILE #

~ RYOMA'S MATCH ~

Ryoma is still preparing for his match against Inui. While Ryoma is preparing Rumika pass by offer her drink to Ryoma but he refuses to drink making Rumika in a bad mood.

' I WILL NEVER DRINK YOUR SPECIAL JUICE EVER!' said Ryoma mentally

But when she offers her food he quickly take it from her.

'I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT THIS HEAVENLY TREAT, I LOVE YOU FOR THIS RUMIKA' said Ryoma mentally

After that, Rumika's mood went into good mood again and went to her court to prepare for her match as well.

~ OUTSIDE OF THE COURT ~

"Hasn't Ryoma-kun's match started yet?"said Katou

"It will soon."said Horio

"Ryoma-kun's always the same, you can never tell if he's nervous"said Mizuno

"His next opponent has to be the third year Inui-senpai, right?"said Horio

"Yeah,"said Katou

"It'd be great if he wins. If Ryoma-kun wins, he'll have to become a regular member"said Mizuno

"Is Inui-senpai good?"said Katou

"Of course he's good,"said Momoshiro

"Ah! Momo-chan-senpai!" said the freshmen trio

"Momo-chan is fine,"said Momoshiro

"Momo-chan" said said the freshmen trio

"It's hard to call you by that!"said Horio

"Don't worry about it."said Momoshiro

"Can you please tell us about Inui-senpai?"said Horio

"Ah! Inui-senpai is strong, even for a senior. He hasn't failed to become a regular member in over 6 months"said Momoshiro

"And what else?"said Horio

"He's better than me. Anyway, that Inui-senpai is, "said Momoshiro

"Hey Momo!" said Kikumaru

"Ah! Eiji-senpai! "said Momoshiro

"Are you going to watch the 'cute' child's match?" said Kikumaru

"Ryoma's match is from this point on, "said Momoshiro

"Well, your match is with me now," said Kikumaru

"Are you kidding? It's already time? "said Momoshiro

"If you're going to watch Ryoma's match instead. I don't mind if you forfeit the match," said Kikumaru

"Eiji-senpai, that's not funny!, I'll play the match "said Momoshiro

"That's too bad, I hold grudges" said Kikumaru

"Wait! I'll play the match!, Senpai! "said Momoshiro

"After all that."said Horio

"We didn't get to learn about Inui-senpai"said Katou

Then Inui arrive and enter the court

"Were you waiting?" said Inui

"Inui-senpai" said Horio

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR THE SCORE BOARD ~

Sakuno and Tomoka are running towards Ryoma's match.

"Wait, Tomo-chan!" said Sakuno

"Sakuno, hurry up! Ryoma-sama's match could end soon!. Excuse me, which court will the freshmen Echizen play on?"said Tomoka

"Huh?!"said Kaidoh

This makes Tomoka scared of Kaidoh

'AHHHH!, SO SCARY!' said Tomoka mentally

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RYOMA'S MATCH ~

In the beginning they just stare at each other

"Look, there's a huge difference between them,"said junior one

"It's like a kid playing against an adult,"said junior two

"Let's play a match with no regrets"said Inui

"Sure,"said Ryoma

Echizen match against Inui finally begins, and Ryoma needs to win in order to secure his position as regular. Ryoma is playing fairly well, but Inui can foresee all of his movements after collecting precise data.

At first the freshmen trio doesn't believe that Inui can foresee all his movement, but in the end they somehow admitted it.

While this is happening Tomoka and Sakuno came in time to witness the continuation of the game.

"Ahh! it started already, RYOMA-SAMA!"said Tomoka

"Hey, be quiet! the game is being played!" said Horio

"What?! it doesn't matter,"said Tomoka

"Tomo-chan, during play, you should be quiet." said Sakuno

"Oh, okay,"said Tomoka

"Ryoma-kun is playing a great game against a senior regular"said Katou

The match still continues of Inui foresee all of Ryoma's movements. Making the freshmen trio, Sakuno and Tomoka believe that Inui can see everything.

Then Fuji appear and explain that it is possible to do that. Making Tomoka be amazed by the charm of Fuji.

Then the freshmen trio asks Fuji how did he do that. Then Fuji answers them by watching the match, they can fully understand it. After they watch the match they were amazed how accurate Inui has shut down Ryoma in this game.

Making everyone is being amazed and commenting about the match.

# MEANWHILE #

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCES ~

Nanjiro is lazily sleeping on the floor of their house and now he tell

"It's now summer,"said Nanjiro

After that he gets his grill to prepare his lunch, because Rumika forgot to prepare his lunch. He decided to have grilled fish for his lunch, but Karupin is with him and in front also of the grilled fish. This makes Karupin hungry too by the smell of it.

"No, no. This is my meal. It looks good!"said Nanjiro

This sentence makes Karupin drool by the moment, and now Karupin can't make itself be controllable. While Karupin is in this state Nanjiro can't help to feel guilty and adore the cat.

"I give up,"said Nanjiro

This makes Karupin happy, but.

"Only the bone"said Nanjiro

After that, Those words make Karupin mad and attack Nanjiro

"AHH! DON'T BITE ME THERE!"said Nanjiro

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RYOMA'S MATCH ~

The match still continues with Inui leading and has an advantage. While both of them change court, Inui explained to him his tennis skill, technique of how many percent will he use and how many percent will he miss it just by watching all his previous match.

"I've already figured out your game,"said Inui

Then a strong wind came make Inui notebook flutter its pages

"It's a reference to your data,"said Inui

"An irritating strategy, just like Rumika"said Ryoma

"Such a rude rookie, but wait did you say Rumika, don't tell me she can do data tennis."said Inui

"Maybe, but you should ask her not me,"said Ryoma

Now all of them truly believe that Inui can foresee all his movements. The match still continues with Ryoma trying to trick Inui if he have also seen him making a fault, this makes Fuji entertained.

Ryoma is trying his best to return, but failed because of how calculate Inui can give. While the match continues the freshmen trio keeps on commenting the match and Fuji tells them

"No, it looks kind of hard for Ryoma"said Fuji

"Why is that?" said Sakuno

"In order for him to get a point. He needs to hit it in an area that is impossible for Inui to anticipate. To hit with pin-point placement is even tougher for those who are Pro, to do it"said Fuji

"Then Ryoma-kun will,"said Katou

"If he loses his concentration, it'll be over. Inui is using the opponent's data and patterns they play to simulate the game. Even if they can somewhat anticipate, it'll have no effect on the outcome. In an Inui's state of mind, he considers himself playing a different Ryoma"said Fuji

The match still continues with Inui still now where the direction will Ryoma go. This makes Ryoma fell to the ground while catching the ball but miss it. Making another round of commenting on this match

# MEANWHILE #

~ INSIDE THE SCHOOL ~

They all didn't know Ryuzaki-sensei and Rumika are watching the match inside the school via the window.

"Already done with your match!"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Hai ( smile )"said Rumika

Then she sees the continuation of the match

"Looks like Ryoma is battling with himself, right Ryuzaki-sensei"said Rumika

"Yeah,"said Ryuzaki-sensei

'Ryoma, the match you have with Inui is really a match with yourself. If you can't beat yourself, you can't win against Inui' said Rumika and Ryuzaki-sensei mentally

"Now that you remind me, you can also do that, but why did you stop in the past Rumika?"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"No, I still continue, but not frequently, I only use it if it is a must. But Inui-senpai is still not enough to be par with my data tennis and future tennis"said Rumika

"That's true with but aren't you going to warm up after that is your match against Fuji"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Don't worry, Before I came here I already warm up and also please don't tell anyone about the promise"said Rumika

"Don't worry your secret will be safe, but can't you find a loophole to that promise so that you can use your basic technique"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"The truth is I already see a loop-hole to the promise"said Rumika

"Then what is it?"said Ryuzaki-sensei

# MEANWHILE #

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RYOMA'S MATCH ~

Then Ryoma imagines that he is playing with himself. The match still continues of Ryoma getting failed to get to the ball. Making another round of the audience comment.

"You're pretty good, you're targeting areas that are out of my reach. To be honest, you're stronger than me. 'But if you know where the ball is going to land, no matter how good the shot is you can hit it back'"said Inui

'THAT'S THE SAME WORDS RUMIKA TOLD ME THIS MORNING' said Ryoma mentally

# FLASHBACK #

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCE ~

"Ryoma, if you know where the ball is going to land, no matter how good the shot is you can hit it back, that's why I will teach you this technique that I come across a fellow data tennis player"said Rumika

# FLASHBACK END #

"Don't think you'll be a Seigaku regular member soon. I will be one this time,"said Inui

"Mada mada dane"said Ryoma

And looks like, Ryoma may have a plan up his sleeve with the help of Rumika.

"It was good to come to Seigaku. Now I can beat all kinds of tennis player,"said Ryoma

'THE SAME ABILITY THAT RUMIKA HAS' said Ryoma mentally

"Going to defeat"said Mizuno

"All kinds of tennis players,"said Katou

"Ryoma plans to make a comeback and win this game"said Horio

"There's this new step I learned recently. I wanted to make it a secret and save it till the national tournament!"said Ryoma

This makes everyone amaze and surprise of what Ryoma declares. Using a new move called the Split Step, Ryoma is able to react to Inui's shots faster and returns them with such speed that Inui has a hard time hitting them back. And also giving him a fast hint before he goes to the place where the ball will be hit.

Making them be amazed and start audience another round of commenting on this match. When Ryoma shot a ball that Inui can't respond, but the ball hit the outside making a point to Inui. Everyone knows that Inui expected that, but the truth is he didn't expect it. Then Inui then explains to himself the reason he can't react at all. Now he looks forward for more data to gather from Ryoma.

The match continues like that suddenly Ryoma remember something.

# FLASHBACK #

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCE ~

After the training with Rumika they both challenge their father to a match each before going to school.

"Hey kid ( Points at Ryoma ), Let's keep playing, what do you think, should I give you a handicap?"said Nanjiro

"I don't need it,"said Ryoma

Then he begins to use the technique that Rumika teach him early in the morning " Split-Step", Making Nanjiro surprise and excite to play more.

"Ohh.. Where did you learn that? ( Turning his eyes towards Rumika )"said Nanjiro

"It doesn't matter where,"said Ryoma

This statement makes Rumika's heart hurt by this statement

'That's totally cruel, Ryoma!' said Rumika mentally

"He doesn't have any cute sides to him,"said Nanjiro

"Hurry up and serve!"said Ryoma

"Impatience is the root of all injuries"said Nanjiro

Nanjiro is feeling happy that both of his twin had already learned Split-Step the he also uses. While playing Ryoma, he uses also Split-Step. When Ryoma finally hits a return it eventually hit in Nanjiro side

"Nice! Ryoma-kun!" said Nanjiro

But outside of his court.

"That's too bad kid!, just a little bit more to be in" said Nanjiro

"Father, I want you to play seriously,"said Ryoma

"Hey, hey, hey. Who are you shouting at?, you want me to be serious, Mada Mada Dane" said Nanjiro

"I will make you cry. Father, I'll make you cry for sure,"said Ryoma

Their match continued with both using Split Step

"Try to hit the ball you brat!" said Nanjiro

When Nanjiro hit a drop shot, Ryoma tried his best to save it, but his father is quick to return it.

"Yahoo!, you fell for it you brat!" said Nanjiro

"Really, you should act more like an adult,"said Ryoma

"Know your limits, then, I will be your opponent until a half hour before breakfast" said Nanjiro

Their match continue, but while having the match Nanjiro keeps on teasing Ryoma by not playing seriously and doing abnormal position of returning the ball

In the end, Ryoma is getting utterly beat, while Rumika have utterly beat his father. With his father in the ground with a lot of sweat. This is their family bonding with each other before or after school.

# FLASHBACK END #

The match still continues and Ryoma is still using Split-Step to return the shot. This makes everyone watching be amaze and comment how Ryoma play.

"That's the Split Step"said Fuji

"Split Step?"said Mizuno

"You guys have been playing tennis without knowing that?, If it's the Split Step, then leave it to me."said Horio

"Horio-kun, you know it?"said Katou

"It's impossible for Horio-sama, who has 2 years of tennis experience, to not know. It's the basic of the most basic knowledge. When the opponent hits the ball, hop and make sure your feet land at the same time as the impact of the racquet hits the ball. Doing so will make your response time half a step faster by allowing your feet to react to the ball faster."said Horio

"Wow!"said Katou and Mizuno

"But how can he move his feet faster,"said Mizuno

This makes Horio stop demonstrating it to them.

"Th-that's because, right, senpai? "said Horio

Then they all look at Fuji to explain it fully to them. Fuji explains and answer their question about Split-step to the freshmen trio, because of this they were amazed of Ryoma's Split Step.

The match still continues with Ryoma has finally made a comeback with the help of Split Step and he sometimes gives fast hints to Inui. Making everyone again be amazed and Fuji tells them that Ryoma's Split Step is not ordinary because he's using only one foot. The match is continuing just like that. In the middle of the match everyone is asking Fuji why is Ryoma's Split to step is different. But before Fuji replied Horio is wanting attention while demonstrating it to everyone. Both of them are not giving up even one of them is advantageous. Now Inui is having a problem in their match and Fuji says that Inui is like playing with another person. Then Ryoma switches his racquet to the other side and he does the Twist Serve that he takes full advantage of the match. While Ryoma is preparing his next serve Inui is talking to himself about the last game but.

"My right hand isn't as strong as my left, but I want it to fly towards your glasses "said Ryoma

This makes everyone watching to be excited for the outcome of the match. While preparing for the serve Inui is already calculated how to counter it but failed

"If you're playing using your data, then I'll have to rise above your data."said Ryoma

"Really, that cocky, rookie"said Inui

Then Inui hits a lob

"Mada Mada Dane"said Ryoma

Then Ryoma hits in with a smash

"Game and set, won by Ryoma, 6-4" said the referee

Making everyone amazes and admire the game. After Ryoma and Inui handshake he studies what data he gathered during the game while going out the court.

# MEANWHILE #

~ INSIDE THE SCHOOL ~

'Looks like Ryoma had fun, but can I also had fun. Anyway, I better prepare for my match with Fuji-senpai ' said Rumika mentally

"I need to go now, Ryuzaki-sensei"said Rumika

"Alright have fun,"said Ryuzaki-sensei

~ OUSTSIDE OF THE COURT ~

Rumika is stretching while thinking

'Looks like I can use a few of my basic techniques, but I need to make sure there is no witness.. wait is that Rei-kun, hiding behind the tree' said Rumika mentally

Them Rumika came closer, making sure Rei didn't notice her

"What are you doing here, Rei-kun?"said Rumika

"HIME-SAMA!, let me explain please, I don't want to be punished" said Rei ( Spy of Byōdōin )

"Why would I punish you unless you did something? ( evil smile )"said Rumika

"Hai, but I didn't mean to spy or monitor your normal school life, it just an order given by all First stringers ( genius 10 ) especially Boss Byōdōin" said Rei

"What did they order you? ( evil smile )"said Rumika

"To keep them updated by your school life and also I need to inform them if you break your promise with them" said Rei

"( sigh ) Alright, I will not give you punishment, just leave me alone with my normal school life, you should all know that I have been waiting for this for a long time ago"said Rumika

"I know, Hime-sama and I'm sorry" said Rei

"It's okay, I know they just force you to do it, I want you to give me the device that can communicate with Byōdōin and thinks of this as an opportunity to spend with your family. Because if they know you return to camp it means I know, so to be fair to both of us, is it a deal Rei-kun?"said Rumika

"Deal, but what if they found out and I don't want to be punished by HIM!" said Rei

"Calm down, Rei-kun, just trust me, I will not let anything happen to you, you know that"said Rumika

"Hai!" said Rei

"Good, then go to your family and spend with them to the fullest. Also, don't forget to train even we are not in the camp you must train and not slack off, got it?"said Rumika

"Hai!" said Rei

After that, they said goodbye to each other

'Looks like I need to punish you when I return, Byōdōin and the rest of genius 10. Now I think about it not just any ordinary torture can satisfy me, then I need advice from another sadist, but where can I find them, hmmm' said Rumika mentally

Then Rumika went to her match

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

When she arrives Fuji is already there waiting for her

"Did you wait long, Fuji-senpai"said Rumika

"No, I also just arrived," said Fuji

"Let's have a good match,"said Rumika

"Hai" said Fuji

_____________________________________________________________________________________

AND CUT!, NEXT CHAPTER A FULL VERSION OF RUMIKA'S MATCH AGAINST FUJI!,

SO HOW IS IT? COMMENT, AND REVIEW


	9. THE RANKING TOURNAMENT ( PART 3 )

# CHAPTER 8 #

~ PREVIOUSLY ~

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

When she arrives Fuji is already there waiting for her

"Did you wait long, Fuji-senpai"said Rumika

"No, I also just arrived," said Fuji

"Let's have a good match,"said Rumika

"Hai" said Fuji

~ END ~

~ RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

They both went to the center of the court for who goes first

"Smooth or Rough, Fuji-senpai"said Rumika

"Smooth" said Fuji

After Rumika twist her racquet to the ground, it turns out as Rough.

"Looks like it's my serve, senpai" said Rumika

"Let's have a good match, Ru-chan, is that okay? " said Fuji

"Of course, Syu-kun ( smile )" said Rumika

Then both of them laugh, making some audience to sweatdrop, and some to be jealous of their conversation.

After that Rumika went to her baseline, to serve the ball. The game begins with nothing unusual with Rumika winning the first point

"15-love," said the referee

'Looks like I need to wait for you to reveal your secret technique before I show you mine' said Rumika mentally

'Looks like I will have fun in this match, also I won't hold back, Ru-chan' said Fuji mentally

Because of that statement, somehow making Rumika shiver inside her body

'What was that!, I hope it's not a crazy fanboys or fangirls, anyway, I should start this match' said Rumika mentally

Rumika then serve a normal serve, but its speed is fast, but

'A fast ball, hmm' said Fuji mentally

Then he hit it in a volley form, but Rumika was able to reach it, making it her point.

"30-love," said the referee

Rumika then serve a normal serve, but average fast, making the rally go on until Fuji lob the ball. Making Rumika smash the ball, but suddenly

'The ground is being like a whirlpool and this situation is somehow familiar, hmm' said Rumika mentally

"Higuma Otoshi ( eyes open )"said Fuji

Fuji quickly rotates his body, then he uses centripetal force to absorb the force of any overhead smash, After that, he then returns the ball with a lob that almost always lands on the opponent's baseline.

'Eh, I didn't know Syu-kun can also use this technique, looks like I need to be a little serious now' said Rumika mentally

"30-15," said the referee

"I didn't expect Fuji will reveal one of his Triple Counters, in this match, that means Rumika is a great challenge for Fuji" said Oishi

'Hmm.. Triple Counters, eh.. I can't wait to return them all but first I need to make Syu-kun to reveal all of them' said Rumika mentally

Then Rumika serve a Twist serve faster and stronger than Ryoma's Twist serve to make everyone except Ryoma be shocked. Making it her get service ace and making Fuji's eyes fully open

'Looks like I should get serious from now on' said Fuji mentally

"Do you think only Ryoma can do it?" said Rumika

"40-15," said the referee

Then Rumika serve a Twist serve, but Fuji somehow able to return her serve. Thus, another rally began, but Fuji

"Tsubame Gaeshi" said Fuji

Fuji utilizes his opponent's top spin by returning the ball with an extreme slice that doubles the amount of spin. The slice combines with the top spin and causes the ball to dip toward the ground and continue rolling across the court without a bounce.

'Another familiar technique, looks like I need to break those returns later. Hmm, that's two of The Triple Counters, only one left.' said Rumika mentally

"40-30" said the referee

Then Rumika serve that only Ryoma saw on their training

"Shadow Serve,"said Ryoma

Rumika serve a normal average fast ball and hit in the shadowed part of the court then suddenly it blend in the shadow. The reason theirs a shadow because it's Fuji's shadow. When he moves to see the ball, but the ball suddenly disappears and it appears near the his baseline. Making everyone except Ryoma be amaze of the serve.

"Game won by Rumika, 1-0, change court," said the referee

While both of them change court, many audiences start with commenting the game

"What an intense play, it's just the beginning,"said junior one

"Yeah, I totally agree,"said junior two

Fuji serve a cut serve, but not an ordinary cut serve

"Disappearing Serve," said Fuji

Fuji spins the ball as he drops it, this particular underhand serve makes the ball also disappear. Making him get service ace

"Love-15" said the referee

'Looks like I need to use my Data tennis and Future Tennis to break that serve, but first I need to analyze the speed and direction it will go' said Rumika mentally

"Disappearing Serve" said Fuji

Rumika calculate every single data in that serve without trying to get to that ball

'I already know how to return that shot' said Rumika mentally

"Love-30," said the referee

"Disappearing Serve" said Fuji

In a blink of an eye Rumika return the ball fast towards Fuji's court side. Making everyone to be shocked of other surprises of Rumika returning an impossible shot

"15-30," said the referee

"How?" said Fuji

"Syu-kun, please continue the game ( smile )" said Rumika

Fuji keeps on serving Disappearing serve, but always return by Rumika

"Game won by Rumika, 2-0, change court," said the referee

While changing the court, the wind is getting stronger, making Fuji smile and making the other regulars to shiver with excitement.

"That was a great match," said Kikumaru

All regular just agreed with that statement

Rumika serve a slice serve, but

"Hakugei" said Fuji

Fuji returns it with a super slice lob with such extreme back spin that as soon as it passes over the net on to the opposite court, it curves upwards out of sight, then it falls straight down towards the baseline, and it flies back into Fuji's hand.

"Syu-kun needs wind to use Hakugei, right ( smile )" said Rumika

"Hai, Ru-chan" said Fuji

"Love-15," said the referee

"Fuji-senpai have already shown us all The Triple Counters" said Momoshiro

'So that all The Triple Counters, its time to search for their weakness' said Rumika mentally

Rumika serve a slice serve, but

"Hakugei" said Fuji

Rumika reflexly return the serve to make it her point

"15-15," said the referee

This continues on by Rumika barely or being lucky returning Hakugei

"Game won by Rumika, 3-0, change court," said the referee

"Disappearing Serve" said Fuji

Making Rumika have a long rally, but

"Tsubame Gaeshi" said Fuji

Just like Hakugei she barely or being lucky to return it, this continues on

"Game won by Rumika, 4-0, change court," said the referee

'Looks like it's time to return them one by one' said Rumika mentally

Rumika serve a normal serve, then

"Hakugei" said Fuji

"Hey Syu-kun, there's still a way to return your Triple Counters, let me show you" said Rumika

Rumika hit it fast enough to hit the ball as it flies back to Fuji's side court.

"15-love," said the referee

"Wow, what an amazing player," said junior three

Rumika serve a normal serve, then

"Tsubame Gaeshi" said Fuji

Rumika hit it before it touches the ground and return it to Fuji's side court

"30-love," said the referee

"Even that move, what a monster," said junior four

Rumika serve a normal serve, until Fuji lob a ball and Rumika smash it towards Fuji's side court

"Higuma Otoshi" said Fuji

But Rumika hits a cord ball to change the trajectory of her smash, therefore altering the position of Fuji's lob and forcing the ball out.

"40-love," said the referee

"And that's the last one of Fuji-senpai Triple Counters" said junior five

Making everyone be amazed and excited to watch the match more

'I didn't know someone will be able to seal all my Triple Counters in a game before. Looks like I need to be more careful next time for you Ru-chan' said Fuji mentally

"Shadow Serve"said Rumika

Making Fuji unable to return that serve

"Game won by Rumika, 5-0, change court," said the referee

"Disappearing Serve" said Fuji

Rumika keeps on return Fuji Disappearing serve until

"Hey, Syu-kun for the last point, I want to show you something as a gift of never giving up on fighting against me, but after this you must get stronger before we face again" said Rumika

Then Fuji serve a normal serve towards Rumika, then

"Angel Breathe" said Rumika

Rumika return it with a bright light, making everyone be temporarily blind for a minute. After a minute they can see again, but what surprises them is an illusion of an angel beside Rumika in her court side. After that they see Fuji's side court were a worn tennis ball is beside Fuji's foot

"Game and set, won by Rumika, 6-0," said the referee

Both of them made a handshake in the middle of the court and both raise their hands up in the sky. Thus making everyone who watches the match be amaze and surpise of an amazing match

"That was a great match Syu-kun" said Rumika

"Yeah, next time I won't lose to you," said Fuji

______________________________________________________________________________

SO HOW IS IT? COMMENT, AND REVIEW

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"I have asked this man to prepare a special training menu." said Ryuzaki-sensei

Then later..

"EHHHH!" said the whole regular

CLUE: "JUICE"


	10. CHAOS IN TRAINING

# CHAPTER 9 #

~ PREVIOUSLY ~

~ BACK TO THE COURT AND RUMIKA'S MATCH ~

Both of them made a handshake in the middle of the court and both raise their hands up in the sky. Thus making everyone who watches the match be amaze and surpise of an amazing match

"That was a great match Syu-kun" said Rumika

"Yeah, next time I won't lose to you," said Fuji

~ END ~

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT ~

Ryoma and Rumika's position as a regular is set.

~ BACK TO THE COURT ~

"Game and set, won by Kaidoh, 7-5" said the referee

"Game and set, won by Fuji, 6-0" said the referee

Kaidoh and Fuji will both be taking the two remaining spots, by defeating both Inui and Kawamura out of the regulars.

~ NEAR THE TENNIS COURT ~

"Too bad, Kawamura and Inui" said Oishi

"Yeah, I can't even win a point against Fuji" said Kawamura

"And also, that guy's tennis skills have exceeded my data ( while looking at Kaidoh ). This school will become stronger, " said Inui

"Yeah," said Oishi

With this, all the eight regular members have been chosen

( Picture of The Official Regulars )

~ Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu ( 3rd year ) ~

~ Vice Captain Oishi Shuichiro ( 3rd year ) ~

~ Fuji Syusuke ( 3rd year ) ~

~ Kikumaru Eiji ( 3rd year ) ~

~ Momoshiro Takeshi ( 2nd year ) ~

~ Kaidoh Kaoru ( 2nd year ) ~

~ Echizen Ryoma ( 1st year ) ~

~ Echizen Rumika ( 1st year ) ~

~ BOY'S CHANGING ROOM ~

"I can't stand it," said junior one

"Can't win against a regular member," said junior two

Both of them didn't notice Oishi pass by

"Ryoma, write down both yours and Rumika's size," said Oishi

"Size?" said Ryoma

"Ah! the regular jacket order," said Mizuno

"That's right.. your names will be stitched on, so it has to be specially ordered" said Horio

"Whoa.. that's so cool," said Katou

"hmm" said Ryoma

# MEANWHILE #

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S GATES ~

Sakuno is waiting outside for Ryoma then she heard

"Both you and Rumika are really amazing," said Katou

"Wearing that jacket even though you're only a first year student " said Mizuno

"When will I be able to wear it?" said Katou

"What?, when the current seniors graduate" said Horio

"Ah! Ryuzaki-san" said Horio and Mizuno

"Something wrong?" said Katou

"Umm..Ryoma-kun.. regular member,"said Sakuno

"Ah! Ryoma-sama!, w-why are you already here Sakuno?" said Tomoka

Tomoka is running towards the group

"Ryoma-sama, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a regular member. For real, as your fan club's president.. I'm ecstatic!. You too, right Sakuno?" said Tomoka

"Yeah! Ryoma-kun becoming a regular member,"said Sakuno

"That's right, why don't we go somewhere?. To celebrate Ryoma-sama becoming a regular member.. Let's party!, Party!" said Tomoka

"Right now?" said Mizuno

"How can we not celebrate such an exciting day. Ah..huh?" said Tomoka

Tomoka now notice Ryoma already left and she see he was walking away

"Ah..Ryoma-sama, wait!" said Tomoka

"Ryoma-kun" said the freshmen trio

All of them went to chase Ryoma leaving Sakuno behind

"Umm..Ryoma-kun..Umm"said Sakuno

# MEANWHILE #

~ BOY'S CHANGING ROOM ~

Inui is the only one left in the changing room when he heard a knock on the door, when he open it

"Rumika, what is it?"said Inui

"Can I also help you in creating training sessions for the regulars, please ( smile )"said Rumika

"Of course,"said Inui

"Thanks Inui-senpai"said Rumika

Then Rumika went to Ryuzaki-sensei to report

~ FACULTY ~

"All according to the plan?, hmm"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Hai, all according to plan," said Rumika

"Excellent," said Ryuzaki-sensei

Then both laugh imagining the faces of each Tennis Club members, especially The Regulars faces

"I need to go, I promise Kawamura-senpai to train him" said Rumika

"Thanks for helping him train," said Ryuzaki-sensei

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT ~

Kawamura and Rumika are playing tennis, after playing

"Kawamura-senpai, let's practice again tomorrow, so that by the next ranking tournament you will be a regular again" said Rumika

"Why are you doing this?"said Kawamura

"It's a secret and you will know eventually"said Rumika

"Alright and thank you for training me"said Kawamura

"You're welcome, senpai"said Rumika

Then both leave the court to change, and then Rumika leaves the school, noticing Sakuno being left out by the group

"Hey, Sakuno want to hang out with me?"said Rumika

"Ah..okay and congratulations on being a regular"said Sakuno

"Thank you, Sakuno ( smile )"said Rumika

Along the way, they talk about girls stuff, then Rumika treat Sakuno in a fast food after that they say goodbye to each other and went home

# NEXT DAY #

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S ~

Sakuno is walking in hall practicing her speech

"Ryoma-kun, congratulations on becoming a regular member"said Sakuno

After that, she went looking for Ryoma

~ BOY'S CHANGING ROOM ~

"Ryoma?" said Inui

While holding the electric blender

"Yes, since he became a regular member. I thought even during lunchtime, he would be at practice" said Sakuno

"He didn't come here. If he did, he should be at the courts" said Inui

"Thank you so much," said Sakuno

~ NEAR THE TENNIS COURT ~

"Ryoma?"said Momoshiro

"No, we haven't seen him," said Oishi

"Is that so?" said Sakuno

"What? Are you confessing your love to him?" said Momoshiro

"That's not it!" said Sakuno

"Hmm.. They're so young... Being young is great," said Momoshiro

Then Oishi hit Momoshiro on his head

"There's only a year's difference between you guys," said Oishi

"Umm.. Senpais are so serious.. even during lunch, gathering here in the court," said Sakuno

"That's not true, it's to pass the time," said Momoshiro

"Our club members have a lot of free time. Momo, let's begin, " said Oishi

Then both went to have a match against each other while Sakuno watch in amazement. After that, she walks around to find Ryoma.

"The regular members are just too amazing," said Sakuno

Then a fast ball hit a wall, that is near Sakuno

"Ah!, I'm sorry!" said Sakuno

She then run away from a starlted Kaidoh

"Ryoma-kun, where are you practicing" said Sakuno

Then she continues to run in finding Ryoma, but she didn't know Ryoma was just sleeping on the rooftop of the school

# MEANWHILE #

~ NEAR THE TENNIS COURT ~

Kawamura and Rumika are playing tennis, after playing Rumika give advice on the technique of Kawamura

"Thank you again for training me,"said Kawamura

"You're welcome, senpai"said Rumika

~ SEISHUN ACADEMY'S TENNIS COURT ~

"SEIGAKU!" said Horio

"Fight O, Fight O, Fight O!" said the whole club member

"Freshmen, your voices are too low! " said Oishi

"Hai!" said the freshmen trio

"It looks like the senpais have become more motivated" said Katou

"Of course," said Horio

"Soon, it'll be time for regional competition, " said Mizuno

"In spite of that, you guys really have nothing to do, sightseeing again? ( Toward Sakuno and Tomoka )" said Horio

"It's not sightseeing. It's cheering. Cheering!" said Tomoka

While both of them argue, Sakuno see both twins are helping each other in stretching

"Ah!, there they are, especially my prince" said Tomoka

Then a loud voice making them turn to the other side

"What are you doing?!. Don't take your eye off the ball!" said Ryuzaki-sensei

Then Ryuzaki-sensei serve toward the two junior, who is on the other side of the net, making both of them miss two balls

"One more time!" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Sakuno, your grandma is scary," said Tomoka

"That's not true.. usually.." said Sakuno

"Alright everyone, gather up!" said Tezuka

Everyone line up, the first line are regulars, second line are seniors and juniors, and third line freshmen.

"I shouldn't have to say it, but.. the regionals are right around the corner. The eight chosen regulars at the ranking tournament. They will have to train hard in preparation for the tournament. The level of tennis at all the other schools has increased. ( Look at both the twins in the court ) Therefore, don't take it lightly. Adjourned!" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Well then, the practice will continue. Second and third year members in Court C. Court A and B will be for the regular members," said Tezuka

"Finally!"said Kikumaru

"Wait a minute, for the regular members," said Ryuzaki-sensei

Then someone went inside the court with a box in hand

"I have asked this man to prepare a special training menu." said Ryuzaki-sensei

'I have to act like them or the plan will fail' said Rumika mentally

"Inui/ Inui-senpai" said the whole regular

"Yo!" said Inui

Then he put the box down

"To survive until the national tournament. First of all, we must train our footwork. 'Power ankle,' adding two 250g training weights. Including the socks, will weight 1kg. That's not a lot of weight. Furthermore, many red, blue, yellow cones..Along with color-coded red, blue, and yellow balls have been prepared." said Inui

"Hmm.. I see,"said Kikumaru

"Make an error and it's over. Here it goes, Eiji." said Inui

Then Inui serve, while Kikumaru slowly distinguish what color is on the ball

"Red!"said Kikumaru

Then hit a red cone

"Great control,"said Sakuno

"Blue!"said Kikumaru

Then hit a blue cone, the ball shows the color of blue

"It's sure awesome. After Inui hit the ball, he can distinguish the color right away,"said Oishi

Then both watch Inui serve again

"Yellow!"said Kikumaru

Then hit a yellow cone

"Sending it back to the same cone. Being able to distinguish the colors while moving is a skill that can't be matched"said Oishi

"That's not true,"said Fuji

"Eh!" said Oishi

"Look.. the next court.. he's"said Fuji

Then both of them watch Ryoma doing the same

"Blue!"said Ryoma

Then hit a blue cone

"Red!"said Ryoma

Then hit a red cone, making Oishi hang his mouth, because of shock, while Fuji just smile at the situation before him.

"Sakuno, that's not just hitting. Look, he's aiming for the same color as the weights"said Tomoka

"Good observation, Tomoka"said Rumika

"Thanks,"said Tomoka

Then all of them continue to observe the play of Ryoma and Kikumaru

"Is that possible?"said Sakuno

"It's possible, if your eyesight is sharp"said Rumika

"Both are pretty good, aren't they?" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"But, it gradually.."said Inui

They both see Ryoma and Kikumaru feeling the weights

"The feel of 1kg on their legs,"said Inui

"Is it possible, that Ryoma forgets to take off his accessory weights"said Rumika mentally

"Suddenly my feet feel heavier, I see.. this might be tough,"said Kikumaru

Then Inui continues to serve

"Red!"said Kikumaru

"Isn't that blue?"said Inui

"Huh,liar!"said Kikumaru

Then Kikumaru hit, it is the side, revealing the color red

"What is this?!, it was red after all!, Inui! that's not fair... you cheater!"said Kikumaru

"If you lose your stamina, your judgement will also be impaired"said Inui

Shocking both Ryoma and Kikumaru of what Inui said

"Kikumaru, switch positions!, by the way, I forgot to tell you, those who made errors will drink Inui's special vegetable juice"said Inui

Making Kikumaru nervous, while the rest of the regular except for Rumika was nervous as well

"What's in that?"said Kikumaru

"Food, don't worry about it ( evil smile ). The taste has been thoroughly adjusted! ( glint of the glasses )"said Inui

After that Kikumaru drink it all up, making the regular especially Oishi worried of Kikumaru, After drinking it.

"Blah!, What is this?!, Water!, Water!, Water!"said Kikumaru

After that Kikumaru run toward the drinking fountain, while Ryoma is pretty shocked by what happen to Kikumaru, then he looks at her twin sister

'Rumika, don't tell me you share your recipe of dangerous juice to Inui-senpai' said Ryoma mentally

When Rumika saw what Ryoma expression was, she just gives him an innocent smile

'Mission Accomplish, Ryuzaki-sensei' said Rumika mentally

Then look at Ryuzaki-sensei and smile evilly at Ryuzaki-sensei, Because of this Ryuzaki-sensei understand what Rumika's message

'Make Ryoma drink it, okay' said Ryuzaki-sensei

Then Ryuzaki-sensei serve, while Ryoma is still thinking of a reason of his sisters plan

"Ryoma!" said Ryuzaki-sensei

Making Ryoma miss the ball, and also drink the juice. After drinking, he also run towards the drinking fountain, while the regular just watch Ryoma run.

"What are you doing? Next Oishi" said Ryuzaki-sensei

' Can't make a mistake' said Oishi mentally

"Red!"said Oishi

Then hit a red cone

"Blue!"said Oishi

Then hit a blue cone

"Ah.. Oishi-senpai is good.. He's skilled."said Tomoka

"No wonder he's the Vice-President, he's not flashy, but very reliable"said Horio

Then he felt the weight, making him hit the ball towards the wire fence. Making him another victim of the juice. Just like Ryoma and Kikumaru, he also run.

"Next Momoshiro" said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Red!"said Momoshiro

Then hit a red cone roughly

"As expected.. "said Horio

"Momo-chan-senpai is a powerhouse."said Katou

"Blue!"said Momoshiro

Making him miss hit the cone and making him another victim of the juice, then also runs

"Next Kaidoh" said Ryuzaki-sensei

Kaidoh uses Snake to return the ball towards the red cone

"It's Snake"said Mizuno

"As expected.. Kaidoh-senpai"said Horio

"Red"said Kaidoh

But the ball turns out to be blue. Making him another victim. After drinking, he slowly and calmly walks, but while walking, he can't take the taste anymore and also run

"Even Kaidoh-senpai couldn't take it,"said Horio

"Inui-senpai's fearful veggie juice,"said Mizuno

While the freshmen trio talk, they didn't notice Fuji is already playing.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai also made a mistake!"said Katou

"Fuji! You did it on purpose!"said Kikumaru

"Yeah, I want to drink it at least once,"said Fuji

After drinking it

"This is quite good, I recommend it,"said Fuji

Making everyone except Rumika sweatdrop at the comment

'Eh, someone else besides me like my juice' said Rumika mentally

"Stop lying!"said Kikumaru

"Wow.. Fuji-senpai"said Katou

"Someone more fearful exists,"said Mizuno

"Next Tezuka" said Ryuzaki-sensei

Tezuka hit them perfectly, making no mistake

"Next Rumika" said Ryuzaki-sensei

'Let the acting begin' said Rumika mentally

"Blue!"said Rumika

Then hit a blue cone

"Red!"said Rumika

Then hit a red cone

"Yellow!"said Rumika

Then hit a yellow cone

"Wow!, Rumika is hitting it flawlessly"said Katou

Everyone agreed with the statement. While they are busy commenting

'It's time to make mistakes' said Rumika mentally

Then Rumika purposely miss hit the cone, making her a victim. After drinking the juice

"Eh, Inui-senpai, what did you add to my recipe to be this good"said Rumika

"EHHHH!"said by everyone inside the court

"I knew it!, why the hell did you share your deadly juice to Inui-senpai" said Ryoma

"Hey!, my juice isn't that bad right, everyone ( evil smile )" said Rumika

Then she looks at everyone, then back at Ryoma

"Now tell me, why the hell did you share your deadly juice to Inui-senpai" said Ryoma

"Simple to help the team get stronger. By helping Inui-senpai create an interesting training session for the regulars ( smile )" said Rumika

Then she looks at Inui

"So, what did you add?" said Rumika

Then Inui whispers to Rumika

"Ah!, so that's how, thanks for the information ( smile )" said Rumika

Then Rumika whisper to Inui, After that both of them laugh

'Never make Rumika help Inui/ Inui-senpai, again' said by everyone inside the court mentally

"Everyone did better than I thought. Kikumaru, you have a habit of losing your grip during your shot. That'll improve if you develop your forearm muscles. Oishi and Kaidoh have to work on their forward/ backward movement. Fuji has to work on their left/right dash. You need to develop your quadriceps and triceps muscles." said Inui

"Where are those muscles?" said by Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kaidoh

"Momoshiro, your accuracy will improve if you hold your shots to 70% of your full strength." said Inui

"Yes," said Momoshiro

"Tezuka did well in not missing any, but he needs more flexibility. Your expression is too cold." said Inui

Making the regular laugh at that comment

"And last and not the least, the Echizen twins will start with two glasses of milk a day." said Inui

"Even if we drink a lot of milk," said Rumika

"We won't grow that fast," said Ryoma

"Drink it," said the whole regular

"Inui's recommending it. There's been no mistake," said Tezuka

"He tested it on himself already," said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Back to the subject, let's add one more block." said Inui

"Wait a sec, Inui" said Fuji

"Five weights are okay, It's the same as yours, Inui-senpai" said Rumika

"We're going to eventually end up with five weights, right Inui-senpai" said Momoshiro

"I don't even mind six weights" said Ryoma

"No, for regular.. up to 10 weights" said Inui

Making some regular to stop walking and shock of what they heard.

"It's not funny, you.." said Kikumaru

Making both Ryuzaki-sensei and Rumika at their situation

"By increasing our stamina, our skill improves several fold, right Ryuzaki-sensei"said Rumika

"As always, good observation" said Ryuzaki-sensei

'But their greatest weapon is themselves' said Ryuzaki-sensei mentally

Then Rumika see Tezuka

"Tezuka-buchou, there's no need to strain yourself" said Rumika

"Eh, as expected your eyes are sharper than before. Anyway, think of the future and your rehabilitation, Tezuka"said Ryuzaki-sensei

"Ryuzaki-sensei is right,buchou," said Rumika

"But right now, I'm only thinking of winning the tournament with them." said Tezuka

'Eh, buchou is like Yamato Yūdai, wait a sec, he told me he graduated at SEIGAKU... EHH!, don't tell me another pillar. Looks like I need to wake buchou being a pillar, just like Yamato" said Rumika mentally

'How do we have so many people who hate to lose on one team?' said Ryuzaki-sensei mentally

"Alright! resuming practice. The goal is to be number one out of all the junior high schools." said Tezuka

"SEIGAKU!" said Horio

"Fight O, Fight O, Fight O!" said the whole club member

After practice both twins go to a shop to get their regular jacket

# MEANWHILE #

~ CLOTHES SHOP ~

"What?! Isn't there some kind of mistake?, those are SMALL SIZE!"said worker one

"I've been making Seigaku jackets all my life, but this is a first time for a two small size" said worker two

Then the door bell

"Welcome," said worker two

"We came to get our jacket, Seigaku regular jacket ( smile )" said Rumika

"Ah!, here you go," said worker one

"Thank you," said the twins unison

Then both leave a shock shop worker

~ OUTSIDE CLOTHES SHOP ~

Sakuno is walking in the direction of the twins. While walking, she remembers

# FLASHBACK #

~ NEAR THE TENNIS COURT ~

"Sure is awesome.. Seigaku's regulars are.. what's wrong Katou"said Horio

"Ryoma and Rumika are actually following the same training,"said Katou

"It feels like they are in another world,"said Mizuno

# FLASHBACK END #

After that, she notice to see both twins came from a clothes shop.

"Ryoma and Rumika"said Sakuno

"Sakuno" said Rumika

Then she went toward them

"Those are regular member's jacket?"said Sakuno

"Yup, it just got made," said Rumika

"Yeah, it's great!. Umm, Ryoma-kun, why don't you show me how it looks?"said Sakuno

"I'll wear it in tomorrow's practice," said Ryoma

"Ah.. okay.. that's true.. I'm sorry."said Sakuno

"Ryoma, wear it or else" said Rumika whisper in the ear of Ryoma

'GULP!' said Ryoma mentally

Then Ryoma did what Rumika want and wear it infront of Sakuno

"Yeah, it's perfect." said Ryoma

Making Sakuno happy at seeing Ryoma wear the regular jacket.

"Ryoma-kun, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a regular."said Sakuno

"Thank you," said Ryoma

Then all of them walk toward home

~ ECHIZEN RESIDENCES ~

When both twins return,

"Hey brats, play with your father for a while" said Nanjiro

"Hai" said the twin in unison

They played with their father at the tennis court located in the temple. The first match is between Ryoma and Nanjiro until

"Game and set, won by Old man, 6-0" said Rumika

"Hime-chan, don't call your father an Old Man! ( fake tear )" said Nanjiro

"No way, OLD MAN" said Rumika

'And it suits you well, as in a perverted old man. Blame it all to your porn magazine' said Rumika mentally

"Fine, let's settle this through tennis, if I win you will call me, Father, but if I lose you can call me Old man, is it a deal?" said Nanjiro

"Deal, and Ryoma, will be the referee for this match" said Rumika

"( sigh ) Alright," said Ryoma

Rumika and Nanjiro played without holding back the result

"Game and set, won by Rumika, 6-0" said Ryoma

"Deal is a deal, OLD MAN" said Rumika

"Wait, Hime-chan, let's have a rematch, please ( puppy dog eyes )" said Nanjiro

"No way, OLD MAN" said Rumika

After that they eat dinner together. When Rumika went to her room, to prepare for sleep, but after a while, her cellphone vibrated, telling her a new message.

To: Hime-sama

We need to meet Hime-sama, It's about the information that you need to meet me at ___________Cafe at _______

From: _______

After reading

'Alright, let's meet, it's about time I get that information' said Rumika mentally

She sent a reply towards the mystery person and went to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

FIND OUT WHO IS THE MYSTERY PERSON AND THE WHOLE MESSAGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER,

SO HOW IS IT? COMMENT, AND REVIEW


End file.
